New World Order
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: The New World is just that: a new world. A place where order and peace is nothing like it used to be. Where humans are so sparse...they're distributed like rations. Stiles is the ration given to the Hales, and now he has to live through the mess that comes with the deal.
1. Chapter 1

**I really need something to distract me from school, so let's hope this works out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

The New World is just that: a new world.

A place where order and peace is nothing like it used to be.

Where humans are so sparse...they're distributed like rations.

Werewolves rule the streets, the cities, and the countries.

They posses authority over everything.

And the humans left...have no choice but to do as they're told.

_That_ being to follow their master's orders...and to stay out of the way.

Amongst those few humans is one Genim Stilinski.

He's fresh; barely a month.

Already stripped from his parents, given the necessary shots and operations, and on his way to a wealthy family where he'll be taken care of and protected until he's old enough to be given orders.

The family?

The Hale Pack.

A northern California family. Not too quiet, not too involved, and has been vacant of a human for decades.

With more wealth than most of the world...the Hale back will be perfect for the puny child that will most likely cost more to take of than he's actually worth.

At least...that's how the officials see it.

* * *

"Is he here yet?" Laura demands impatiently and peeks into the window her parents stand in front of.

"No, Laura. Just be patient. Why don't you play with your brother?" Talia smiles, never tearing her eyes away from the white room behind the glass.

"Derek's boring." Laura sighs. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Laura?"

"What will he be like?"

"...he'll be great." Declan whispers and smiles at his daughter. "He'll be one of us."

"Declan." Talia whispers when a woman enters the white room with a bundle in her arms.

"Shh." the woman coos and places the bundle in the single wooden crib placed by the window.

"Daddy! I want to see!" Laura smiles.

"Oh..." Talia sighs and looks down at the boy wrapped in blue blankets.

He's still the hospital issued beanie, and his hands are covered in tiny sock like mittens.

His cheeks are pale, with almost perfect pink circles on his cheek bones. He's fast asleep, peacefully resting.

"He's...little." Laura mumbles in her father's arms.

"He's...very little." Declan agrees with a smile.

"He's perfect." Talia grins and looks up when the woman opens the door that leads to their room and waves them in.

"Derek, come on." Declan calls as they file in.

"Where?" the two year old asks as he hurries over to them.

"He's right here." Declan chuckles and lifts the boy onto his other hip.

"What's his name?" Laura asks and turns to the woman in the corner.

"We get to name him, sweetie." Talia explains and bends to run a finger over the boy's cheek.

"We do?" Derek asks and grins down at the baby.

"We're not naming him Dooly!" Laura growls when she notices the way her brother grins widely.

"Why?" the two year old demands and glares back.

"Your sister's right, Derek. We can't name him after a pet turtle." Declan chuckles.

"His parents had given him a name." the woman in the corner states softly.

"They had?" Talia asks in surprise and turns to the woman.

"Genim Stilinski. Genim after the Mother's Care Grandfather. Stilinski after the Father's Care Pack."

"Stilinski..." Declan sighs. "Brave pack. Extinct pack." he whispers and shakes his head.

"He was a descendant of great people." the woman agrees softly.

" I think...Genim is a pretty name." Laura mumbles and grins.

"Genim." Talia smiles and nods. "I love it."

"Welcome to the family...Genim Stilinski." Declan smiles.

"Hale." Talia states and looks at her husband. "Genim Stilinski-Hale."

"...he's pink." Derek suddenly states with a confused frown.

The room erupts in giggles and fond smiles.

Until Genim wakes up in a mess of soft whines.

His little mitten clad hands rub over his face as he opens his eyes and looks up at the strangers above his crib.

"Whoa..." Laura and Derek whisper in unison.

"Daddy..." Laura asks in confusion as they all stare at the little boy's eyes.

Molten Gold.

Sweet honey.

Almost the shade of a beta's right before they pass away.

His eyes...are unique.

They're brilliant and big, and the cutest thing Talia's ever seen.

Derek frowns when the baby suddenly starts squealing and grinning a gummy smile.

"He likes us." Talia chuckles.

"Yeah..." Declan sighs in relief.

* * *

The next few months are hell for the Hales.

Genim takes well to the members of their pack...but he's restless.

Even a pack of wolves can't keep the child entertained for long, and the Hale house is constantly filled with frustrated whines and fussy cries.

The children take to steering clear of the baby, and the adults have to make a chart with 'turn times' so that he never ends up sitting alone in a room because no one wants their ear drums to explode.

No one can keep him calm...that is until he learns to crawl.

And perhaps that's even worse than when he was stuck in one place.

Because suddenly, Genim is moving things, and disappearing, and getting stuck in places, and wandering off.

He never sits still for longer than a few minutes...and although he rarely ever cries anymore, he's still a whole world of trouble.

"Genim stop it!" Laura screams before a loud clattering filters through the home. "Mom!"

Declan chuckles and follows his wife up stairs.

"What do you think he did this time?" Talia asks as they walk towards their daughter's room.

"knocked her doll house over?" Declan whispers.

"Tipped her toy box?" Talia adds before opening the door.

"Daddy!" the five year old whines and points to the toddler grinning up at them.

Genim's sitting the in middle of the room, a small tub of paint in his hands and a large sketch pad at his feet.

Declan glances towards the corner and finds the plastic paint station knocked onto the floor.

"Genim..." Talia sighs and walks to the baby.

"Daddy, he ruined it!" Laura pouts as she picks the plastic stand up off the floor.

There's a painting attached to the clips.

what used to be...something...is now covered in tiny black streaks that can only be Genim's fingers tracks.

"No...he didn't." Declan mumbles awkwardly before dipping a finger into the tub of brown paint. "He helped. See?" Declan moves back to show his daughter the stick figures he'd made out of the streaks.

"What is that?" Laura asks before smiling as him.

"It's us! See? There's you. There's me and your mom. there's Derek. There's Cora-"

"What is that?" Laura giggles and points to the little dot with hands and legs.

"That's stiles!" Declan exclaims and grins when Laura laughs.

"Stiles! No!" Derek's voice filters through the room before a crash sounds. "Mom!"

"Oh no." Laura giggles.

"Oh no." Declan nods and stands.

* * *

"Mom?" at Three years old, Genim is puny.

He's pale, thin, and has eyes that are still a tad too big for his face.

his hair is buzzed short, because of the fact that he whines and fusses when it gets too long, and he's dressed in his usual superhero T-shirt and comfy pants.

"What is it, Genim?" Talia asks and looks down from the pot on the stove.

"Where's Derek?"

"He's at school, sweetie."

"Why?"

"He'll be back soon."

"When?"

"Soon."

"...where's Cora?"

"Taking a nap."

"Why?"

"Because she was all tired out from when we were at the park."

"...where's-"

"We're home!"

"Dad!" Genim shouts and runs out of the kitchen with a smile. "Derek!"

"Hey, kid!" Declan laughs and plucks the tiny child into his arms.

"Derek! Can we-"

"After homework, Genim." the older boy assures as he walks to the kitchen table.

"Why don't you help him?" Declan smiles and places Genim in a chair beside Derek. "What's for dinner?"

"Pasta...and a progress report." Talia sighs before handing her husband the fancy maroon colored envelope and thick piece of paper.

"Another? We just did one-"

"I know. But Genim's special. He's smaller, and he isn't exactly the healthiest, and...I don't know. I don't know why they're starting to come more frequently but...filling them out more often is better than them coming into our home and watching us."

"Genim's small, I understand that. And he isn't...completely normal. But that's just who he is. That isn't a reason for them to check up on him so much. He has a family to take care of him!"

"Declan...please. Just...fill it out."

"...what am I supposed to tell him this time?"

"That...it's for Laura's project. The family tree."

"he's going to start questioning all these pictures sooner or later."

"Let's hope it's later."

* * *

"Derek?" At five, Genim has become Stiles.

After one too many mispronouncings of his name on his first week of school, he'd come home furious, and demanding that everyone call him something else.

That something else had turned to be 'Stiles', in dedication to his original last name that'd been cut out of his history when they had registered the boy.

Stiles, at the time, hadn't understood the entire meaning, but had liked the name anyway.

And after that day, Genim was no more.

"What, Stiles?" Derek asks from his place at the kitchen table, doing his homework.

"Can we play?"

"I'm doing homework."

"After?"

"Stiles..."

Derek looks down at the boy.

He's no longer sickly pale or too skinny.

His eyes are still wide and bright, and his cheeks still a rosy pink, but he looks healthy.

"Stiles, why don't you help me with Dinner?" Talia asks as she walks into the room.

"Because..." Stiles pouts.

"I'm doing homework, Stiles."

"I'll wait."

"But I-"

"I'll wait." Stiles states and climbs up into the chair beside Derek.

"Okay..." Derek mumbles and returns to the task at hand.

At the kitchen Island, Talia flips through the mail and stops with a sigh when the familiar Maroon envelope appears in the middle of the stack.

* * *

"We're home!" a thirteen year old Derek shouts through the house and turns to his brother. "Go do your homework."

"You're not the boss of me." Stiles mutters as he walks towards the kitchen with a huff.

"Do it!" Derek calls out.

"Hey, baby bro." Laura greets her brothers with a smirk.

"Laura, don't you have somewhere to be?" Derek demands and glares when his sister mimics him.

"I'm making lunch."

"What are you making?" Stiles asks and pulls out his work form his bag.

"It's a surprise. Oh, that reminds me, Stiles, take your pills. We don't need any of _your_ surprises."

"Funny." Stiles states sarcastically as he walks to the medicine cabinet and grabs the orange bottle from the shelf.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're weird." Laura teases with a smile. "I'm kidding."

"Yeah, you wish you could be as amazing as me."

"Yeah, that's it. I wish I was an eleven year old boy with ADD."

"ADD stands for Awesome Dysfunctional Dude." Stiles states as he swallows his pill.

"Only in your dreams." Derek scoffs and looks up from his homework.

"What happens in Stiles' dreams?" Peter asks and walks into the room while tossing his back pack onto the kitchen counter.

"Just the usual." Laura smiles.

"Oh." Peter nods and grins at the younger boy.

"You two think your so cool, just because you're in high school." Stiles glares.

"I'm sixteen, driving, and taken. I don't _think_ I'm cool. I _am_ cool." Peter smirks and winks at his cousin.

"Am I'm a freshman in Varsity Volleyball. I'm cool, Stiles." Laura smiles.

"Don't you people have homework to do?" Derek asks and raises an eyebrow at his family.

"Don't you have a life?" Peter demands and returns the gesture.

"No." Laura and Stiles scoff in unison.

"Funny." Derek Glares.

Stiles is eleven years old.

Sixth grade, still skinny, and as of recently, diagnosed with ADD.

The maroon envelopes still rush in at least every other month, and the Hales still love Stiles to death.

* * *

"Stiles I swear. If you're not downstairs in five minutes, you're walking your ass to practice!" Derek shouts and slams a fist against his younger brother's door.

"Would you hold on?!"

"I have work in half an hour!"

"Chill out!" Stiles shouts back. "Deaton won't kill you!"

"Just hurry up! I'm leaving in Four Minutes!"

Derek walks down the stairs to find Peter and Laura watching T.V in the living room.

"Taking forever?" Laura asks as he grabs his keys from the coffee table.

"As always." Derek sighs.

"Calm down. You have time."

"I have work."

"See, those words and that facial expression should never leave a sixteen year old boy." Peter sighs and looks up at his cousin.

"Yeah? Well I think those same words should be the only ones coming out of a _nineteen_ year olds mouth but...that isn't happening, now is it?"

"Very funny."

"Alright, I'm ready." Stiles sighs and walks into the room with his gym bag slung over his shoulder.

"Get in the car." Derek demands.

"Alright, alright."

Stiles had joined the school's Co-Species Lacrosse Team the minute he'd become a Freshman in high school. And although no one in the family enjoyed seeing Stiles get pushed around by a bunch of wolves, they can't deny that stiles isn't _really _good.

Derek also can't deny the fact that it's a pain in the ass to have to drive the kid around to all his practices.

It doesn't matter that they're brothers. Derek still gets annoyed.

"I'll be around after work, so-"

"Take as long as I can. I know." Stiles sighs and grabs his bag form the back seat.

"Or you could just walk to the Book Store."

"That requires too much energy." Stiles grins. "I'll see you in a few hours, Derek."

"Stay safe." Derek calls just before the door shuts.

Derek will admit that Stiles is a pain.

But they're brothers. He cares.

And so, he waits in his car three days a week until his younger brother disappears into the school with a gym bag over his shoulder.

And then he speeds to the other side of town to work.

Hoping and praying that his boss will be too busy to notice that he's a few minutes late.

At fourteen, Stiles is still fragile. He's thin, and pale, and human.

And his family worries about him.

Every last one of them.

Even Derek.

* * *

"Your brother gives me the creeps, man." Scott mutters as they walk out of the school to find a sleek Black Camaro purring in the parking lot.

"Derek? Why?" Stiles asks as he forces his bag closed.

"He's just...too quiet."

"Derek? Quiet? I don't know what world you're living in, Scotty, but Derek isn't quiet. He's sarcastic. And snarky. And broody. But not quiet."

"Maybe with you and Laura. But in school...he just...I don't know."

"My brother's fine."

"Stiles...he's the star Baseball player. But he's also the star freak."

"Derek's not a freak, Scott."

"That's just what the other guys say!"

"Jackson's opinion doesn't matter! Derek's not a freak. He's cool."

"Calm down, Stiles. I just meant that maybe you should talk to him."

"Talk to him? About what?"

"About just...being more social. He needs to start talking to someone besides just you and Laura."

"Leave him alone, Scott." Stiles sighs before walking away.

"Hey." Derek states stiffly.

"Don't listen to him, alright? You're not a freak." Stiles states seriously before grinning and reaching out to gently punch his shoulder.

"Whatever."

"You're not!"

* * *

"How do I look?" Stiles asks and turns to face Derek with a frown.

"What are you wearing?" Derek demands with wide eyes when he looks up form his text book to find his younger brother wearing his leather jacket.

"Come on, Derek, just let me borrow it for tonight."

"No! You're going to a party. I don't want my jacket reeking of hormones and puke."

"Come on Derek, please? It's a bonfire, it'll be cold."

"Then wear your jacket."

"It isn't the same!"

"Stiles-"

"Derek, please, I'm begging you. Let me borrow it?"

"No."

"Why not? You've never had a problem with me borrowing your clothes before!"

"Stiles, you're fifteen, going to some random party with Scott. I don't trust you with it."

"I'll keep it safe!"

"Knowing you, you'll lend it out and I'll lose it forever!"

"I won't!"

"Stiles-" Derek's cut off when Stiles flops down onto his bed next to him and puckers his lips into a puppy-dog pout.

"Please?"

"Stiles-"

"_Please_?"

"...Stiles, I swear, if that jacket comes back damaged in any way, I will kill you."

"I promise I'll take care of it." Stiles grins and hugs his older brother tightly before rushing out of the room.

.. . ... . . ...

Stiles walks back into the room six hours later.

"Stiles?" Derek mumbles out groggily and looks up to find Stiles toeing off his shoes and wiping his eyes. "Stiles?"

"Go back to sleep, I don't want to talk about it." Stiles whispers before turning and trudging towards his bed.

"Are you crying?"

"No. I'm just...it's late. my eyes are tired."

"Stiles, look at me." Derek sighs and sits up.

"I didn't mean to, Derek." Stiles whispers as he sits on his brother's bed.

"What didn't you mean to do?" Derek asks and leans over to start taking his jacket off of Stiles' body. "The jacket's fine."

"Asshole." Stiles scoffs before ripping the jacket off and shoving it into the other's hands. "Not the stupid jacket."

"Then what, Stiles?"

"...I wasn't thinking. I don't know what I was actually planning on doing but...I went back to the cars."

"...okay?"

"His car...it looked weird.. So...I went."

"Stiles-"

"The windows were fogged over. There was...noise. So... I looked in."

"Stiles you don't-"

"She was with Jackson."

"Stiles, come on-"

"She's human! Why would she ever date him? He's...he's an ass, and a jerk, and a fucking-"

"Stiles stop it." Derek demands before placing a hand on his arm and tugging him back against the headboard.

"She's a human. He's not."

"It's normal-"

"But it's not. He doesn't treat her right. And it's-"

"None of your business. Look, I get that you've liked her for a long time but...honestly? This isn't any of your business. I'm sorry to say that."

"...I can't wait to turn eighteen."

"Why's that?" Derek asks and sighs when Stiles leans against him.

"I'll get out of this place. I'll get my orders and I'll go to school, and it'll all be behind me."

"So you're ditching us?"

"No. I'm not ditching you guys. I'll come back. Some time."

"You're an idiot. We'd track you down."

"Laura would track me down. You'd just follow." Stiles grins and looks up. "You're the best, Derek. You know that?"

"I think I've heard it once or twice."

"I'm going to bed."

"Your own."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"where are you going?" Derek demands when his brother walks into their room reeking of cologne.

"Out."

"On a Sunday morning?"

"...yeah." Stiles shrugs and pulls on a T-shirt.

"That's my shirt." Derek states with a frown and watches Stiles push on his glasses, rather than his contacts. "Stiles, where are you going?"

"I'm going out. Now if you're done asking questions, either get in the Jeep or stay here. Your choice. I'm leaving."

"...I can't believe this." Derek sighs and shoves on a pair of shoes before following Stiles downstairs.

"Be back later, Dad!" Stiles shouts through the house as they rush down the stairs.

"Where are you...oh, never mind. Derek, keep him safe." Declan mumbles from wherever he is in the house.

"Where are we going? And why are you dressed like that?" Derek demands once they're in town.

"We're going to a place."

"A place?" Derek demands when they pass the town limits sign. "Where is this place."

"A few hours away. Just...chill, okay? It's not dangerous, it's not illegal, and it's not bad."

"Then where are we going?"

"Ever heard of Bloomer's Palace?"

"...please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm curious."

"Curious? Stiles that place isn't for people like us!"

"Erica's been there. So has Isaac, and so has Boyd."

"My friends have nothing to do with you! We're not going!"

"Yes we are."

"Stiles, they're different."

"Yeah, they were _bitten_."

"No. They aren't like us. We get along, we love each other, we live together, we're okay. Bloomer's is a place for humans and wolves who don't do those things. It's a place for wolves to show off their humans, and it's a place for humans to look for wolves."

"It's a place I want to see. And you're my ticket in."

"I'm not taking you in there, Stiles. You're not seeing those things. Not as long as I'm alive."

"Well, then the good news is that I'm prepared."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you may not think it, but I'm not ugly. I can get in by myself. It'll just take some effort."

"Stiles, you're not-"

"I want to see. I want to see what kind of monsters would ever go into that place, and I want to see what poor souls are stuck in those collars."

"And once you see, then what?"

"...then we leave."

"You're going to break down, Stiles. I know you, you can't handle that sight."

"Derek. Please. Just help me out here."

"Why do you want to see-"

"They're _my_ friends too, you know. I want to see what they had to deal with before they came to Beacon Hills."

"They had to go through torture, filth, and they had to go through hell and back. Why isn't that description good enough for you?"

"Derek...please."

"Stiles..." Derek sighs and looks over at the other boy.

He's dressed in khakis, and a maroon t-shirt, and a cardigan that Derek's never seen before.

His eyes look a little too big, thanks to his glasses.

And his hair actually has a style to it for once.

"This is what those human wear. They try to look as much of one personality trait as they can. It draws attention."

"And what personality trait are you portraying, exactly?" Derek asks tiredly.

"Brains. I'm smart."

"And what if you actually do get attention?"

Stiles sighs and leans forward to open the glove compartment at a red light.

"I doesn't matter." he states as he pulls something out and slams the little door closed.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll be wearing this." Stiles states and tosses the object into Derek's lap.

It's a collar.

And simple maroon collar with an elegant H pressed into the center.

"Where did you get this?" Derek demands and looks at Stiles with wide eyes.

"Isaac got it for me."

"Where did _Isaac_ get it?!"

"Who knows? Who cares?"

"I do! Stiles-"

"I'm yours. To show off, to watch, and...you know. I won't get into trouble, and you won't look out of place."

"We're teenagers. we'll look out of place anyway."

"Not today. There's a reason we're going on a Sunday, Derek."

"And what's that reason?"

"Sunday afternoons, Bloomer's turns into a coffee shop. It turns into a hang out spot for everyone."

"So?"

"So, you don't have to worry. I did my research. I know what I'm doing."

"Stiles you're not actually going to wear this, are you?"

"I am."

.. . . ...

"Put it on me." Stiles demands when they pull into a parking space in front of a brick building.

"What?" Derek demands when Stiles shoves the collar into his hands.

"Put it on me!" Stiles states before turning in his seat and exposing his neck. "Now, Derek!"

Derek complies and gently buckles the collar into place.

The colors contrast with Stiles' skin and Derek can't help but stare at the thing as Stiles moves around the jeep.

"Here, put this on." Stiles states and hands Derek a small bottle.

"What is this?"

"My cologne. Don't ask questions, just put it on."

"I'm going to regret this." Derek sighs.

Inside...it's everything Derek feared it'd be.

It's dark, and it's crowded, and the scent of coffee can't fix the fact that it's freezing nor can it cover the thick scent of hormones and perspiration.

"Grab me." Stiles whispers suddenly.

"What?" Derek asks and looks down.

"Look around." Stiles mumbles softly and looks down.

Derek obeys and sees what Stiles means.

No one wanders expect those with no collar.

And those with collars are attached to wolves.

They're cuddling, or touching, or intimately looking at one another.

And when the barista sends them a weird look, Derek reaches over and wraps an arm around Stiles' waist.

"Come on." Derek mumbles and pulls Stiles towards an empty booth in the corner.

"It's cold." Stiles whispers as they slide into their seats.

"Good afternoon boys." Stiles jumps and Derek looks over to find a waitress grinning at them.

No Collar.

But then again...Stiles never wears a collar either and he has a family.

But they're not in Beacon Hills.

"I'll have a black coffee." Derek mumbles out in the midst of his thoughts.

"and for you?" the girl turns to Stiles and smiles.

"S-same."

"Right Away."

"This place." Stiles whispers and looks around.

"I don't like it." Derek mumbles as another shiver runs down his spine.

"It's not that bad." Stiles mumbles back.

"It's a coffee shop now. It's bound to be a hell hole at night."

"You don't know-"

Stiles is cut off by a crash on the other side of the room and a series of gasps.

"Oh my God." Stiles whispers before staring shakily behind Derek.

Derek turns and freezes at the sight.

A wolf...down on his knee.

A velvet box in his hand and...a human girl in front of him.

"Oh my God." Stiles repeats.

"He..."

"He proposed." Stiles mumbles in shock.

" Here?" Derek asks and turns back to find Stiles smiling slightly.

"Not everyone can be a romantic like you, Derek."

"Funny. I'm just saying...why?" Derek frowns.

"Who knows. _I_ liked it."

"You want to propose to someone in this place?"

When Stiles doesn't answer, Derek looks up to find his brother staring off over his shoulder.

His eyes are wide, and his hands are clasped together tightly.

"What are you..." Derek stops short when he turns around.

A Wolf.

No human.

Seated on the other side of the room.

Grinning at Stiles like he's a piece of meat, with his electric blue eyes glowing to the point where they're the main source of light in his section of the room.

"Derek?" Stiles whispers before frowning.

"Look at me." Derek states and turns back around slowly. "Stiles."

Stiles turns his gaze back and takes a shaky breath.

"Derek-"

"Just look at me." Derek states and takes one of Stiles' clenched fists shakily.

"Derek." Stiles gasps just before the sound of a chair scraping against the floor fills his ears.

"Look at me."

"Der-"

"Good afternoon, beautiful." Derek can't help but hold Stiles' hand tighter and glare up at the older wolf.

He's older than Peter.

With blonde hair, and naturally blue eyes.

"Good afternoon." Derek responds when Stiles only stares.

"I believe I was talking to _him_."

"I believe he's taken." Derek glares.

"Oh? By whom? Certainly not by you. You're nothing more than pack. Possibly a friend, though I doubt it."

"We're together." Stiles states and blanches when the man turns to grin at him.

"is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"I don't know. Why _do_ you?" Stiles asks nervously and turns his eyes to Derek briefly.

"He's nothing but a pathetic beta with little self control. You, however, are a rare and fine specimen. You'd never, in a million years, waste your time with his company."

"...we're leaving." Derek states harshly when Stiles blushes.

"So soon?" the man asks and smirks.

Stiles doesn't answer.

"When you decide that you want real company, I'll be here, beautiful."

Just allows himself to be dragged out of the building and back to the car.

"Are you satisfied?" Derek demands as they get in.

"...fairly." Stiles mumbles and nods.

* * *

"Alright, sweetie, you don't have to do this today." Talia mumbles as stiles lies back carefully.

"Mom, I've been putting this off for months. I think it's time we get it over with." Stiles chuckles and shivers when the alcohol drenched cotton ball runs over his neck.

"But..."

"I have seven months left until I turn Seventeen. You know the law. I have to get it done before then."

"Exactly, you have _months_!"

"Derek did it the _day of_ his birthday!" Stiles protests and looks up at the smirking beta.

"But Derek-"

"Isn't human, I know." Stiles winces at the sound of the ink-gun running.

This was it.

The next required step of the new world.

A person must sport their pack's symbol on a part of their body.

It was law.

It was mandatory.

And it had to be done during their sixteenth year of existence.

"Alright. Are you ready?" the girl seated next to him asks and smiles reassuringly.

"Yeah..." Stiles sighs.

.. . ... . . . ...

Stiles grips onto Derek's hand the entire time.

"Don't." Stiles grits out when the older wolf tries to pull away.

"I need-"

"I don't care, Derek."

"It isn't that bad-"

"Shut up!"

.. . ... . ...

"It looks really good." Derek compliments as he stands behind Stiles.

The human's admiring his red skin in the mirror with a smile.

"It'll look epic once it heals."

"It's nice, Stiles." Talia grins and hugs her son gently.

"Thanks, mom."

... . ... . . ...

Derek can't help but stare at Stiles more often after he gets the tattoo.

The fact that the kid was walking around in muscle shirts didn't really help either, but either way...his eyes would just trail down to the black ink that stretches over pale skin.

And that, in turn, would lead him on a scavenger hunt to count all the small freckles he could spot on Stiles' skin. That would turn into him scolding himself, which would lead to Stiles frowning at him, which would then force Derek to walk out of the room awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" Stiles' voice snaps Derek back to the present and away from his thoughts.

"What?"

"You've been staring at that T.V for a while. Isn't like you."

"Just thinking."

"You've been doing _that_ a lot lately too. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. Really."

"I don't know...you're acting weird." Stiles mumbles before shuffling out of the living room and up the stairs.

* * *

"She's not exactly my type." Stiles mumbles as he and Scott walk into the Hale House.

"Not your type? Since when do you have a type? I thought types were over rated?"

"Well...I changed my mind. She's hot...but...not how I like them, you know?" Stiles sighs and kicks off his shoes by the door.

"And how do you like them, exactly?" Scott laughs.

"Smart. Mysterious. Someone who will understand my jokes."

"I don't think a girl like that exists in Beacon Hills, Stiles." Scott sighs and follows his friend into the kitchen.

"Who says is has to be a girl? maybe the right person is...a guy." Stiles mumbles carefully, and jumps when Derek proceeds to choke on the apple he's munching on whilst he does his homework at the table.

"Whoa, you okay?" Scott asks with wide eyes after Stiles' brother regains his composure.

"I'm fine." Derek mutters as he packs away his books.

"Anyway...yeah."

"What do you mean a guy?" Scott asks slowly and turns back to Stiles.

"I've tried. With girls, I mean. It never works out, no matter how hard I try. I just thought...maybe I could try with a guy. It's not unheard of."

"Yeah but...I don't know. I guess I just never imagined you to...swing that way."

"Swing that way? Is that what the kids are calling it now-a-days?" Peter asks as he walks into the room with a wide smirk.

"Peter." Stiles greets stiffly.

"Cousin, dearest." the older man grins.

"I'll be in our room." Derek suddenly mumbles and walks out.

"Is your brother okay, Stiles?" Scott asks after the senior walks out.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I don't know...he didn't seem...right."

"He's fine, Scott. Probably just freaking out over something stupid."

Peter lets out a sudden laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, why don't you two go back to talking about swinging." Peter laughs as he grabs something from the fridge and walks out of the room.

"He creeps me out." Scott states.

"Is there anyone in my family that _doesn't_ creep you out?"

"Um...your parents are cool."

"Come on." Stiles laughs and leads his friend up stairs. "Derek, we're coming in."

"I can hear you." the older boy mumbles from his desk.

"Just making sure." Stiles grins at his brother as he leads Scott in.

"Derek?" Scott suddenly asks after shutting the bedroom door.

"What?" the older boy answer wearily and turns in his chair to look at the kid.

"Are you okay? Really?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"...I don't know." Scott sighs and shrugs.

"Told you." Stiles grins.

* * *

"It's so weird." Stiles mumbles for the hundredth time from his bed.

"I know, I heard you the first time, Stiles." Derek sighs turns to face his brother. "Little help?"

"I knew that this day would come. I mean, it came with Laura, but I never thought about it." Stiles sighs and stands up to grab the Valedictorian Sash from Derek's desk. "Not until it was too late."

"Too late? You make it sound like I'm leaving."

"You are. All the way across the country." Stiles mutters and slides the sash into place carefully.

"I meant leaving like dying. I'm coming back, Stiles."

"...It doesn't feel that way. So what's the speech about? You haven't let anyone read it. Not even me."

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not. You have so many pieces, Derek." Stiles huffs and grabs the Honors Cord from their closet door knob.

"I worked my ass off for thirteen years, I'd hope so, Stiles." Derek smiles and allows Stiles to slide the cord above the sash.

"Look at you, all grown up." Stiles sighs and steps back to take a look.

"I'm still Seventeen, Stiles."

"Six more day and eighteen hits." Stiles grins.

"Boys, come on, we'll be late!"

"Coming, Mom." Stiles calls out and sighs. "Come on, we should go."

"Hey, Stiles?"

"What?"

"...You know that you'll always have me, right? Whenever you need me."

"Stop being sappy, and let's go."

.. ... . . . ... . . .. . . ...

Stiles does _not_ cry that day.

He doesn't get teary eyed during the family dinner.

He doesn't silently cry later that night when Derek leaves and doesn't come home until the next morning.

He wasn't terrified for the well being of his older brother.

He was fine.

"I'm fine, Derek." Stiles repeats after Derek asks the same question _again_.

"You're lying."

"So what if I am."

* * *

Things don't really get better...or worse for that matter.

Derek leaves and visits not nearly enough.

Stiles grows up and continues his life.

"Stiles, letter!" Declan knocks on his son's door and holds up the maroon envelope with a grimace.

"Here." The seventeen year old states and hands him a photograph along with a filled out form.

"When did you-"

"They come in every third Friday of the month. Just printed out the picture, it's fresh."

"Stiles, if there anything-"

"I have to go, Dad. I have practice."

"But it's winter break, you-"

"Have conditioning. I'll be home later, on time for dinner I promise."

"Laura and Derek are coming home today. Your mother and I were hoping that the four of us could meet them at the airport."

"What time does their flight arrive?" Stiles asks as he shoves on shoes.

"Four."

"Can't. I get out at Five."

"Can't you just-"

"Dad, I'm trying to make first line this year. Can't you guys just go without me?"

"...you know that Cora won't go unless you do."

"Then...you two go."

"Stiles, is everything okay? Really?"

"I have to go Dad."

.. . . ... . . .. . . . .. . . ..

"So. Almost Seventeen." Scott grins as they walk out to the field.

"What about it?"

"Dude, you're almost there!"

"Woo-pi-doo. Am I supposed to be excited?"

"Look...you have one more year, and that's it. You go to the Feds, and they doo what they want with you. Don't you think you should be spending this time being happy, with your family."

"Yeah, if only my family were actually a family."

"What are you talking about?"

"Laura hasn't been home in over a year, she's miraculously coming home today. No one's heard from Derek since June. Cora's clinging onto me like glue, Mom's been distant lately, and Dad...he's acting weird. He's trying to be Mom and Dad at the same time, but...he can't."

"Well, no offense dude, but you aren't exactly helping either."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been distant too. Maybe your Dad just wants to help. And you know, you could call Derek once in a while, same goes for Laura. Cora's just realizing that soon you won't be around. She loves you, Stiles, even if she has a weird way of showing it. You guys are a family. You should start acting like one again."

"Whatever."

... . ... . . .. . . ...

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asks in shock when he and Scott find Derek in the parking lot.

"Picking you up from practice." the older brother grins.

"Where's Dad?"

"With Mom."

"Where's Mom?"

"With Laura."

"Do I have to waste a breath again?"

"They're at home, now get in."

"I'll see you later, Scott."

"Think about what I said, Stiles."

Inside the car, Derek has the radio off and the AC blasting.

He's messing with a cell phone Stiles didn't even know he had, and after he drops it into a cup holder, he drives off without a word.

"You're grown."

"...you were gone for six months, that happens."

"No, I mean, seriously. Did you hit puberty or the gym?"

"I'm making firs line, this year. I took up weight training."

"Isn't that the class all the jocks take?"

"That's the one."

"So you're a Jock?"

"Yeah, right." Stiles scoffs.

"How have things been?"

"They've been...slow."

"Yeah? Not excited?"

"About what?"

"Your birthday's in a few days, the big one seven."

"It's just another mandatory thing. No big deal."

"If you say so."

"How are things in New York?"

"Loud. Fast. Busy...it's awesome."

"Cool."

* * *

"Mom's freaking out in the car." Laura sighs after sitting beside Stiles. "She's not coming in."

"Good. She'll feel better this way." Stiles sighs and looks at his older siblings. "You guys don't have to be here either."

"We want to be here. This is important." Laura reassures him with a small smile.

"Thanks." Stiles smiles back.

"Mr. Hale?" the nurse calls from the desk and smiles at them gently. "The doctor's ready to see you."

.. . ... . .. . . .. . . .

"Stiles, this may be a bit cold." Dr. Deaton sighs before placing his fingers on the birthday boy's back.

"Ahh..." Stiles gasps at the feeling of ice cold jelly being caked onto the small of his back.

"Relax, it won't hurt you."

"What is it?" Derek asks from his place beside Stiles' legs.

"It's to aid in numbing the skin. this procedure wouldn't work other wise.

"What exactly does his procedure do?" Laura asks and grips her brother's hand tightly.

"It'll prepare everyone for the day of his next birthday."

"It's working." Stiles mumbles and pulls his hand free to tuck his arms under his head.

"Relax. This won't hurt." Deaton mumbles before pushing a needle through the jelly and into Stiles' back.

Stiles feels a warmth spread through his body before the feeling of falling suddenly starts.

"Relax." Deaton repeats.

"What am I supposed to be doing exactly?"

"Relax. It'll come to you."

.. . ... . . .. . ...

Derek can't do anything but watch as his brother slowly relaxes more and more until he's limp.

"He's asleep?" Laura asks and runs a hand over their brother's head.

"In trance, actually. He's fighting his first battle. He's in training."

"Deaton?"

"Yes?"

"...what's waiting for him next year?"

"I'm afraid I do not know. It's never the same. Never predictable, either. It could be a battle field, it could be a maze, it could be a free response test. I don't know."

"What was it when you went?" Derek asks carefully.

"...it wasn't anything I had imagined. So much panic and chaos. My unit was full of unprepared humans. Out of the fifty of us that were set loose...three of us survived to continue. The others died of stupidity...or of self inflicted harm. I wouldn't wish that type of experience on anyone. Especially not this child."

Derek jumps when Stiles suddenly twitches and tenses his body.

"Stiles?" Laura mumbles.

"He can not hear you."

"Where is he? What's going on?" Derek asks.

"He's in the darkest place his mind can conjure. This experience will be the only aid he receives for next year. If his mind can not conjure something close to the reality that will come, he will be unprepared, and at risk of death or worse."

"Stiles is strong." Laura states.

"I have no doubt in that."

"Mmng." Stiles groans and frowns slightly before going limp once more.

.. . .. . . ... . . . ...

"So what was it like? What did you think up?" Laura asks as Deaton cleans Stiles up.

"um...I don't know, actually. I remember the feelings just...not the images." Stiles sighs and looks at his siblings.

"What did you feel?"

"Confusion mostly. Frustration just as much. Fear, pain, anger...jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Laura asks.

"I think that's what it was."

"You're done, Mr. Hale." Deaton grins and allows the boy to sit up from his position on his stomach.

"Thanks Deaton."

... . ... . .. . . ... . ...

"Hey." Scott greets Stiles once he climbs into the Jeep.

"Hey."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, how was it?"

"You know, it's at times like this I wish you were still human." Stiles sighs with a small smile.

"Seriously, Stiles."

"I wasn't bad. I mean, I'm not traumatized, and I'm not depressed. I actually feel pretty good."

"Good." Scott grins.

"Yeah. So where to?"

* * *

"So...Senior year's coming." Derek states as he walks out into the back yard.

"When did you get here?" Stiles asks from his place up in a tree.

"Few hours ago. What are you doing up there?"

"I was reading." Stiles holds up a book as evidence and pulls his glasses from his face.

"What's up with those?" Derek asks and nods at the thick rimmed glasses.

"Ran out of contacts. Mom ordered more but...I'm stuck wearing these things for a while."

"They make you look older."

"Yeah?" Stiles chuckles and puts them back on. "You coming up here, or what?"

"Up there?"

"Yeah, up here."

Derek sighs and looks up at the other boy.

He's sitting on a thick limb, back resting on the trunk, and his legs straddling the branch.

"Yeah..." Derek sighs and starts climbing.

"Here, use this one." Stiles leans forward to help him sit on the branch beside his.

"Why are you up here, anyway? Was your room not good enough?"

"Cora wouldn't leave me alone. She hates dirt so...I came out here."

"You could read on the back porch?"

"I could have. But...I don't know. I wanted to come up here."

"I hate heights." Derek huffs and glances down.

They're high, and even though Derek knows there's no way he can get hurt...he's scared.

"Why'd you come up here, then?" Stiles grins.

"...you asked me to."

"You should have said no. Come on, let's go back." Stiles sighs as he moves so that he's facing Derek, both legs now on one side of the branch.

"Mom sent me out here to tell you Dinner's ready." Derek sighs and starts climbing down.

"What's for dinner?" Stiles asks.

"Um, Steak and- STILES!"

Stiles pushes off the branch and slips through the branches with a soft rustle.

His arms are held above him, and Derek hears him let out an excited huff right before he lands, perfectly, on the ground below.

"Come on!" he calls with a smile.

... . ... . . ...

"Hey mom." Stiles kisses their mother's check on his way to the kitchen sink.

"Hey Sweetie." she smiles back.

"Are you going to tell me what the Hell that was?" Derek hisses and moves to wash his hands beside his brother.

"What?"

"Stiles, no offense, but you're not exactly the most...elegant. Or the luckiest, or...anything that special."

"Wow, thanks."

"No, I didn't mean it in that...way. It's just-"

"I'm hungry." Stiles sighs and walks away.

... . ... . . . .. . . ..

"Stiles!" Derek slams an open palm against the door when he was met by silence. _Again_.

"What is going on with you?"

Derek turns and faces his mother with a tired sigh.

"Does he do this a lot?" Derek asks and gestures o the door.

"Shut himself out and ignore everyone? Give us the silent treatment and-" she's cut off by the sound of music suddenly being blasted. "Blast his music."

"Why don't you do anything about it?" Derek demands.

"Sweetie, I know that you want to help. But Stiles...this works for him."

"Works for him?"

"We tried. Your father managed to talk to him...it didn't exactly...work."

"He broke down. He cried, he screamed, he had a panic attack, and then he didn't let me leave until I woke up for work the next morning." Derek turns to face his father with a frown.

"Why does he do it?" Derek demands.

"We don't exactly now."

"I can't take that." Derek sighs and turns back to the door.

"What are you-"

"When you room with a Spy obsessed rich kid, you learn a few things." Derek mumbles as he kneels in front of the door knob.

"You learned to pick a lock in college?" Declan asks with a frown.

"If you hear anything...ignore it." Derek states seriously before walking in and shutting the door along with the replaced lock.

"Get out." Stiles states seriously without glancing up from his book.

"No. Stiles, what's going on with you?"

"With me? You ask like you know me."

"I do know you. Stiles, you're my brother! You-"

"You've been gone for a year, Derek. You come home twice a year, and then expect everything to be the same! It's not, Derek!"

"Then tell me what changed!"

"I grew up! I finally let the fact that I'll be eighteen soon set in. I finally realized that when that day comes, you won't be there!"

"How do you know that?" Derek demands harshly, hating the fact that his throat tightens painfully and his body goes cold.

"Because you're acting like Laura! She promised you that same things you promised me. And now, she comes home once. This past year was a shock for everyone. It won't be long until she doesn't come home at all. Do you know how many Christmas days, and birthdays, and full moons, she's missed?! Every single one for the past three years."

"We were here for your birthday."

"Yeah, and the whole time you two complained about missing class and having homework to do once you got back. Why do you even bother? Why do you care? Why don't you just go back and live your life and just get on with it."

"Get on with what?"

"Get on with leaving all of us behind."

"Stiles, I'd never do that. I could never just leave everyone, most of all you, behind."

"You're one hell of an actor in that case."

"Stiles." Derek sighs and moves to sit beside his brother.

"I'm scared, Derek. What's going to happen to me in a few months? Where will I go? What will I do? Will...will I ever see you guys again?"

"Hey..." Derek whispers and frowns when the first tear slides down Stiles' face. "Everything's going to be okay. Nothing's going to happen. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"What can you do to stop it, Derek?" Stiles scoffs but allows Derek to pull him closer.

"I don't know. But let's not worry about that until it gets here, okay?"

Stiles is cold and tense in his arms as Derek runs his hands over the younger boy's arms and back.

"I don't want to lose any of you."

"You won't. I promise you that."

"When are you leaving?" Stiles mumbles and digs his face deeper into Derek's shoulder.

"...August." Derek mumbles slowly.

"...liar."

"I'll call and change the day of my flight. I'm staying until August. You and me, just like old time. Okay?"

"When would have left?"

"...two weeks from now."

"I'm glad you're staying."

"Yeah. Me too."

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"College. New York City. Life without parents."

"I hear the parties are insane."

"You hear?"

"My room mate and I aren't really the party type."

"Room mate?"

"His name is Marcus. From Florida, no human in the family, only child, Spy Obsessed, and he's engaged."

"Engaged?" Stiles asks up looks up at Derek with a raised eyebrow.

"Arranged since he was eight. She's some really important family heir to a pack in Michigan or something."

"People still do that?"

"Apparently."

"I'd hate to be in that situation."

"Same here."

"Yeah, because you aren't capable of being in a relationship." Stiles grins lightly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Derek, you're nineteen. You've had a total of zero girlfriends and two flings. You shy away from everyone interested. And come to thinkof it, you never show interest in anyone at all."

"I show interest. You just don't notice." Derek states before rolling his eyes.

"If you say so."

"How's school? Do _you_ have a girlfriend? Or...boyfriend I guess?"

"I came close." Stiles sighs. "It just...didn't work out. I didn't feel anything outside of physical attraction."

"...you didn't feel anything? What does that mean?"

"He was cute. He was smart, and funny, and human. But I don't know. When he kissed me, I didn't feel anything. I felt...awkward and I wanted to push him away."

"Weird."

"...yeah. What about you? Any action?"

"Um...no. I mean, there've been offers but I'm not interested."

"Do you feel like...no one meets your expectations. Like you know they're great but...they aren't what you want."

"...yeah. That's exactly what it's like." Derek frowns.

"I keep asking myself what it is that I'm looking for but even I don't know."

"Great minds think a like." Derek chuckles.

"I want to find them, Derek. Maybe they'd be able to help me through all this."

"I'm here."

"...yeah but I want something more. Some one to just...be with. Someone I can call mine."

* * *

That summer didn't last nearly as long as anyone would have liked.

Soon enough, Derek and Laura were gone, school started up again, and the countdown began.

"I hate that." Scott mutters, causing Stiles to look up form his lunch.

"...It's degrading." Stiles sighs and follows Scott's line of sight.

There, on the news screen above the office building, the number 86 blares at the students of BHHS.

"It isn't fair. They broadcast you guys like you're nothing but trash."

"I don't get why we even come to school. Most of us don't even make it to graduation. We're pulled out and taken away and that number drops every time we do."

"You'll be fine, Stiles. You'll make it."

"We should spend our lives training. Getting ready for the day we're tested. Instead we're tossed in blind."

"...it isn't even November."

"And we've already lost twenty nine. and I have one more month."

"You'll make it."

"Yeah...but odds are I'll never see you again Scott. Once I pass...they can do whatever the hell they want with me. Who knows where I'll go or what I'll end up doing."

"Everything'll be fine."

.. . ... . . . .. . ...

"I'm home!" Stiles calls out after shutting the front door.

"Stiles, will you come in here for a minute?"

Declan's sitting at the kitchen table with a frown when Stiles walks in.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, sweetie." his mother soothes softly as he joins them at the table.

"Did something happen?"

"Here." Declan mumbles and slides a maroon envelope across the table.

"I just filled one out last-"

"It's not a progress report." Declan mumbles.

"Then what-"

"You're done." Talia states softly.

"What?"

"They've gotten all the information they need. They've built your test and they're ready for you." Declan states emotionlessly.

"Why are you two acting so weird?"

"This is rare. It means that they've been building your test for a while and they've been reviewing your information carefully. It means that, to them, you're special." Talia explains.

"Special? Special how?"

"We don't know." Declan sighs and rubs his temples.

"You're not giving me enough information." Stiles sighs and stands slowly.

"We don't _have_ much information." Declan mumbles. "We were born wolves, we didn't go through this."

"I can't." Stiles sighs and walks out.

"Stiles?" Talia calls after him softly.

... . . ... . . .. . . ..

"Hey...Mom said you needed someone to talk to." Derek mumbles through the phone.

Stiles relaxes back into the trunk of the tree and sighs in return.

"You're gonna be here, right?"

"I already have my plane ticket. I'll be there in two weeks. I promise."

"I can't, Derek. I don't know what's going on. I don't know what's going to happen. None of the others have come back."

"Hey, everything's going to be okay. I'm sure they're all just living the lives assigned to them."

"...I don't want to do this."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm terrified."

"I know. Me too."

* * *

"Stiles, wake up."

"No." Stiles groans and pulls his covers tighter.

"It's time for school, wake up."

"No..."

"Mom made breakfast."

"What kind?"

"Wake up." Stiles opens his eyes to find Derek leaning over him, his hair glistening form his shower and his cologne drowning Stiles' senses.

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to wake up."

"Why?"

"Because school's important."

"Why? I only have one more day of it."

"Exactly. one more day. Go."

"You suck."

"Go."

... . . ... . . .. . . ..

"Hey." Scott greets him at his lockers with a grin.

"Hey, Scotty." Stiles sighs as he opens his locker door slowly.

"Happy Birthday, dude." Scott grins when Stiles opens his locker to find a box.

"My birthday's not until-"

"I know. But...I'm not gonna see you tomorrow so..."

"You really shouldn't have given me anything." Stiles grins and grabs the box.

"I wanted to. It's a special Birthday, Stiles."

"What is it?" Stiles smiles before tearing at the paper. "Did you wrap this yourself?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Uh...lucky guess." Stiles shrugs when he see the clump of tape stuck to the box. "Oh...it's a...what is this?"

"It's a holder. It can hold anything pretty much. And it'll always stay that small."

"You got me a magic necklace?" Stiles asks and lifts the present by the black cord.

"It's for your test. You never know what it'll be."

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Stiles sighs and slips the present over his neck.

"I got the Triskelion pressed into the silver. Thought it'd be cool if you have something to remind you of your family."

"And you got your tattoo pressed in too." Stiles chuckles after spotting the two circles on the other side of the silver pouch.

"You got to remember your best friend." Scott grins.

* * *

"Hey." Derek mumbles and leans against Stiles' door frame with a sigh.

"Hey." Stiles mutters softly as he pulls on a jacket.

"You ready?"

"...no really, no."

"You're wearing glasses?"

"...safer than contacts. I don't know how long I'll be there. No one does." Stiles sighs and pushes the frames high up on his nose.

"I have something for you."

"Now?" Stiles asks and turns to find Derek holding up an envelope.

"Yeah...I figured now is a good time as any."

"What is it?" Stiles asks after shoving on sneakers.

"Just something to take with you."

It's a picture. One they took during the summer of their whole family.

Laura and Peter stand behind Stiles with matching grins.

Derek and Cora are sitting on the picnic table on either side of Stiles. Their father is smiling by the grill in the background, and Their mother is hugging them all, her face squeezed between Peter and Laura's.

"Did you and Scott talk to each other or something?" Stiles smiles sadly before pulling out his wallet and shoving the tiny picture into a window.

"No, why?"

"Nothing." Stiles chuckles.

"Stiles?" Laura pokes her head into the room with a wide grin.

"You too?" Stiles huffs before laughing and hugging his sister tightly.

"It's not as sentimental but...I tried."

Laura hands over a long envelope.

"You gave him money?" Derek scoffs.

"Hey! He can buy himself something nice afterwards!"

"Thanks Laura."

... . . ... . . . . ...

"Are you nervous?" Declan asks his son as their family is lead into a secluded waiting room.

"Of course not." Stiles mumbles and rubs a hand over his cheek.

"Stiles...it's okay to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous, Dad."

"Really?" Declan asks with a surprised look.

"I'm not nervous. I'm just...I don't know."

"Oh sweetie." Talia sighs and hugs him tightly. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I know." Stiles mumbles and hugs her back. "Guys, I'm going to be alright. I know I am." Stiles states softly, no one saying anything about the fact that his heart beat blips.

"I wonder what it'll be." Cora mumbles.

"Yeah, you and I both." Stiles sighs before pulling her into a hug.

"You'll be fine." Declan mumbles.

"Genim Hale?"

"Stiles." the birthday boy states on instinct as he turns to face the man in white at the door.

"Apologies. Right this way."

"All of us?" Stiles asks with a slight frown.

"Of course. Right this way."

The new hallway's are dim, and blank, and when they finally come to a room, Stiles can feel his pulse in his neck.

"We'll be back soon." the man states before leaving.

"Another waiting room?" Derek mumbles.

"Another waiting room." Stiles sighs.

"How many more?" Laura mutters.

Stiles sits in a recliner and sighs when Derek and Laura start bickering about something.

"This place is creepy." Cora states and looks around the mostly empty room.

"Someone's coming." Derek states suddenly right before the door opens and the man's back.

"We're ready for you. All of you."

"Right." Stiles mutters before following.

They're taken into another room, this time a completely white room.

"Stand here." the man states and gestures to a red X on the white tiles.

"Why?" Stiles asks after obeying.

"Your exam will begin in three minutes.

"What exactly is my exam?"

"You along with four other humans will be placed in a virtual course. It is your decision who you make alliances with and who trust. Although nothing will be reality, the technology is advanced enough to make everything feel real. That being said, the mind can manipulate the body to actually feel the sensations. You may not literally be in danger, but your body may react as if you were. Be careful. You objective it to reach the door in the opposite side of the course. There are no rules. You must get to safety. And you only have twelve hours. After those twelve hours, the course will begin to destroy itself. You will experience death and your mind will do everything in its power to make it as real as possible."

"I'll actually die?" Stiles demands.

"You will go into a coma. Never able to wake up. Reach the opposite end, Mr. Hale."

"What happens if I do?"

"Your fate will be decided after your exam. Now, you will be given this watch. It has all your recourses, the time left, and a map of the course." the man states as he slips the black watch onto Stiles' wrist. "The exam will commence in forty seven seconds."

"Stiles, you can do this." Derek suddenly states.

"I know." Stiles whispers hoarsely.

"We'll see you when it's over." Laura comforts.

"You'll be fine." Declan smiles slightly.

And then, everything starts.

Black, metal bars suddenly separate Stiles from his family. The white walls slide away and he can see the other humans.

And panic suddenly breaks loose.

"No! No, please! Please! Don't make me do this. I can't!" the girl to Stiles' left pleads, her hands clutching the black bars and tears streaking down her face.

"You have to, Rachael. Stop being an idiot, and get to the other side." a man growls.

"Dad, please. Please."

"Twenty seconds." a voice announces over head.

The white ceiling changes into a gray sky.

The lighting changes into a stormy tone.

"You are to get to that door, and follow instructions. You will not complain, you will not give in, and you will not die. Do you understand me?" Stiles turns to look at the boy on his right and frowns.

"Yes, sir. I will carry on the Duke Pack Pride." he responds like a soldier before turning to look at the course.

"Oh my God, oh my God, Oh my God." the next girl over is shifting from foot to foot. Bouncing with a small smirk on her face.

"Calm down, sweet heart-"

"Shut up. I need to get in the zone." she snaps at the man, not much older than them, behind the bars.

"Ten seconds."

And the last boy, all the way on the left.

He's alone. No one behind the bars, a blank look on his face, and just...an easy aura.

"You'll do great, Stiles." Talia whispers.

"Derek?" Stiles suddenly looks at his brother with a frown.

"What?"

"After today...we have to talk." he states simply before turning to look at the course.

"Three...Two..."

At the sound of the horn, Soldier Boy takes off in a run.

Doesn't glance back, doesn't make a sound, just runs into the woods.

"No! No!" the girl keeps screaming and begging.

The other boy walks in calmly.

And the other girl laughs before following them in.

Stiles turns around and lets out a breath when he's met with more woods.

They were gone.

"Please, please, don't make me do this!" the girl sobs.

"Hey, come on, we have to get to the-"

"No!" she screams and glares at Stiles. "Leave me alone."

"No. Come on. We can't stay here, we have to get out. We-"

"I said to leave me alone! You worthless bumbling idiot. Just go!"

"But-"

"There is a knife in this stupid watch. If you don't leave, I swear I will take it and dig it so far into your chest, your body will send you into that coma faster than you can blink. Now go."

"...you should find that door." he mumbles before walking into the woods.

They look like the ones behind his house.

There's just more trees and leaves and slippery slopes.

He can't hear any animals, which really creeps him out, but he can hear laughter echoing through the air.

Without a second thought, Stiles starts running towards the echoes.

Hoping desperately that he's doing the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

"He'll make it." Derek reassures his mother with a comforting smile as they watch the hovering screen in front of them, strategically placed behind a frozen Stiles.

The angles of the scene flicker constantly to keep Stiles on the screen, in all his frowning glory, despite the fact that real person is still in the room, staring off into space.

"I know..." Talia mumbles and presses her fingers to her lips as she watches her son stumble and trip over roots.

* * *

The echoes aren't getting any closer. They aren't getting any more distant either but...that isn't comforting in any way.

"Stupid branches." Stiles mutters when another whips forward knock his glasses down his nose.

"Careful with the rope."

"Oh my-" Stiles jumps and looks over to find the quiet kid staring at him a few feet ahead. "What is your problem?"

"Careful with the rope. That crazy chick sent it up like a machine, I barely had time to process it." the kid states before gesturing to a trail of cleared leaves.

"Shouldn't you be moving forward?" Stiles asks as he carefully walks around the camo rope on the floor.

"I heard you coming. Thought maybe we could go together."

"Yeah...sure." Stiles sighs as he looks down at his watch. "You have any idea how to work this thing?"

"Just...touch it." the kid shrugs.

"Touch it?" Stiles presses a finger to the square screen and watches for a second before a picture flickers on.

"Swipe."

"Canteen-"

"empty."

"Flare-"

"Pointless; no one's coming to get you out."

"Gun-"

"You know how to shoot?"

"I do, actually." Stiles mumbles after he gets to what he's looking for. "How do I get it?"

"Touch it." the kid mumbles before reaching forward and taping the screen quickly.

"Now-whoa." Stiles breathes when a heavy switchblade presses against his fingers in his closed fist.

"Not sure how the technology works...but it does. What are you gonna do with that, anyway?"

"Watch." Stiles sighs before kneeling and grabbing a small boulder.

"What are you-" the kid stumbles back when Stiles tosses the thing to the rope.

There's a whipping sound and a snap before a small noose is hanging from a tree branch.

"She's insane." Stiles grins before moving forward to cut the rope from the tree.

"It took you 'till now to notice?"

"Come on, let's get moving."

... . . ... . . ... . ...

"I thought this was supposed to be a test." Stiles mumbles as they walk through the leaves and roots.

"Everyone's different."

"I've never heard of something like this."

"It's a course. A maze."

"No, I mean the comas. The technology, the stakes, the risks. Why are they amping it up so much? And why haven't we been warned about how bad this test is."

"...I don't think this is just some ordinary test. I mean, I have friends that have come back. They never said anything-"

"You have friends that came back?" Stiles asks with a frown.

"Well, yeah. They get tested, they do their job, and eventually they get to come back."

"...where are you from?"

"Beams."

Beams. The slums on the outskirts of the outskirts of Beacon Hills.

"...you have a pack?"

"Not exactly. I mean, yeah. But...not like yours."

"Like mine?" Stiles looks at the other as they duck past a thick branch.

"We're just kids. Well...I'm just a kid. They're all wolves. They took me in after my sister was killed by one of theirs."

"And how did you get here? I thought humans like you weren't kept track of."

"Yeah." the guy scoffs. "I wish. We still got those stupid envelopes and the occasional visit whenever I wouldn't turn it in. I had to go through every test, every examination, every ritual. Nice ink, by the way."

"Oh, thanks. you too." Stiles nods at the intricate lines and shapes that seem to wrap around his wrist and hand like a vine. "But how do they know?"

"Beats me. We moved a lot but they still kept coming. And if I ever one didn't come in, there'd be a Fed at my door in a matter of weeks."

"Did you go to school?"

"No. I trained."

"Trained?"

"Beck, my Alpha, thought it was stupid to go to a place that wouldn't do me any actual good. So he trained me homeschooled me."

"So your pack, they were good to you?"

"Of course. I had a pretty okay life. You know, except for all the moving. Beck's been gone for a while on business. Couldn't be here today and...none of the others are really that close to me."

"How big?"

"Fifteen. Mostly just a rag tag group. We picked up a new stray every time we moved. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who are you? Where are you from?"

"My name's Stiles."

"Jamie."

"I don't know where I was born. But I've lived with my family since... I don't know when. There are eleven of us. My family and four friends that were turned. I went to Beacon Hills High. I didn't ever really have problems, everything was pretty perfect. I've lived in the same house my whole life."

"Listen." Jaime stops and tilts his head slightly.

Stiles obeys and feels a chill run down his spine when the echoing laughs start up again.

"That girl's out of her mind."

"You knew her?" Jaime asks as they start moving again.

"No idea who she is. I don't even know if we went to the same school."

"Supposedly, you four did."

"What?"

"They put you with people close and similar to you. We all live in Beacon Hills. We're all supposed to be attending Beacon High.

"Beacon _Hills_ High." Stiles corrects before chuckling at the annoyed look Jaime sends him. "Never mind. How do you know that?"

"Come on, she's getting closer."

"You didn't answer my...okay, I guess we're moving."

.. . . ... . . . . ... . . ...

Stiles isn't sure what the hell is happening until he's laying on the floor, unable to move anything but his head.

His arms sprawled out awkwardly in front of him, and his stomach sinking slowly into a deep puddle of mud and leaves, he looks up in time to see a pair of hiking boots step out from behind a tree a few yards away.

"Stiles?" Jaime's voice is hoarse, but still calm.

"I'm here. Where are you?"

"...behind you. What the hell happened?"

"You two are idiots." Stiles looks up to find the insane girl walking towards them with a bounce in her step and a creepy smile on her face.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jaime groans. "What did you do?"

"Don't ask questions." she growls.

"Well that eliminates all my participation." Stiles growls and twists his neck to get a better look at the girl.

"Then shut up." she states and places a hand on her hip. "I imagined you to last a lot longer."

"That makes two of us. What are you even doing? The point is to get out, not to kill each other."

"Are you really that stupid? What do you think happens once we reach the door? They're looking for the best. And that's me."

"And what about that other guy?" Jamie asks suddenly. "He seemed like competition to me."

"I'll get to him soon enough."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, Stiles. Don't tell me you don't know." she mocks and crouches in front of him.

"Am I supposed to?"

"Klia White."

"Never heard of you." Stiles grits out.

"Of course not." she huffs.

"Let us go Killa."

"Klia."

"Whatever. Just let me go." Jaime growls.

"No. I have eight hours to find that door. And the side effects last for ten. I think I'll get going."

"What? No!" Stiles sees her smirk as she starts walking away.

"If you by some miracle get free, don't come near me. I won't hesitate to drive a dagger through your skin."

"Yeah? How's about you come closer?! Bitch." Jaime growls and Stiles hear him grunt and struggle before groaning.

"we can't move."

"No dip!" the other boy growls.

"What now?"

"I don't know. I'm not good with the body or...whatever she did."

"Do you smell that?"

"Yeah, it smells like marijuana." Jaime mumbles.

"Be serious!" Stiles growls.

"It smells like mint. What about it?"

"When did that happen?" Stiles looks around with a frown before sighing.

"I don't know. Why? Who cares."

"Will you just...help me look for clues."

"Clues. This isn't a cartoon, Stiles!" Jaime sighs.

"Mint. She used mint. How does that information help us?"

"Maybe she wanted whatever she used to taste good before she used it on us."

"Stop joking around!"

"It isn't a clue! It's just dumb information!"

"Do you have any better ideas?!"

"...no."

"Exactly." Stiles sighs.

"Dude..." Jaime suddenly laughs.

"What?"

"Gum. It's gum."

"What?"

"The smell. It was gum. I see the wrapper."

"Shut up." Stiles mutters when Jaime keeps laughing.

.. . . ... . . . .. . ...

"It's getting really dark."

"Help!" Stiles suddenly shouts.

"What are you doing?"

"There has to be someone near."

"Yeah, and I bet they're all as crazy as Killer."

"Don't compare me to that psychotic mess."

Stiles slumps in relief at the new voice.

"Oh thank god." Stiles looks up with a smile. "You have the best timing in the world."

"And you two have the most unfortunate luck." it's Soldier Boy.

He's covered in leaves and mud.

But he looks a lot better than the two of them.

"Yeah. How's about helping us?" Jaime mumbles, back to his calm exterior.

"Dude, be nice." Stiles huffs. "Please, help us."

"...how long have you two been there?"

"I don't know. How much time do we have left?" Jaime asks and grunts in a struggle to move.

"Little less than six hours."

"...two hours." Stiles sighs tiredly.

"She left you two to rot." Soldier boy chuckles as he moves closer and kneels beside Stiles.

"What are you doing?"

"Your pulse is perfectly normal. As is your temperature. No bumps, no bruises, no charms."

"What does that mean?" Jaime groans.

"It means this is easily fixable. Who are you two?"

Stiles feels calloused fingers sun up the side of his neck slowly.

"Stiles." he mumbles before he's pinched harshly. "Ow!"

"relax."

Stiles obeys and sighs in relief feeling floods back into his limbs.

"What did she do?" Jaime demands as the guy moves over to help him.

"My name's Ace."

"Ace?" Jaime scoffs as he moves onto his hands and knees.

"And yours?" Ace asks with a raised eyebrow.

"...Jaime."

"Stiles and Jaime?"

"Mm-hm." Stiles groans and struggles to his feet.

Ace grabs his arms and hauls him up easily, a concerned frown playing on his face.

"I'm good." Stiles sighs before he's released.

"I would have thought you two'd be farther ahead. Out even." Ace states seriously.

"Us? I thought you'd have made it to the door before an hour was up." Jaime state and rolls his eyes.

"It's harder than I thought. This course is big."

"Yeah, I kid of figured something like that was up." Stiles and looks down at the map. "I can't find an end. Just the doors."

"Are we close?"

"No way. We're miles from that place." Stiles states and looks up at the other two.

"Great." Jaime sighs.

"...We can get there."

"We?" Jaime asks and raises an eyebrow.

"I helped you."

"Yeah, I get that. I just thought you'd be the type to work alone. You know...solo."

"You don't leave anyone behind." Ace states seriously.

"...you were raised by a military wolf, weren't you?" Jaime asks before chuckling.

"War isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing at war. I'm laughing at you."

"What's funny about me?"

"...just relax."

"How can you tell me to relax at a time-"

"Alright, stop it. You're both very beautiful, now can we get going? Klia's probably far gone. We should be safe."

"What about the other one?" Ace asks as they move towards the door's according to the map.

"Relax, she's not a problem." Jaime states seriously.

"...you left her behind?"

"She didn't come. No one left you behind." Jaime states as Stiles move forward to lead them.

"Who was last with her? They should have-"

"She threatened with death, dude. Leave it."

"Leave it? It's a human life. Not some-"

"Seriously? Turn off the soldier bull shit and shut up. Worry about yourself." Jaime growls before moving to walk beside Stiles.

"...thanks." Stiles mumbles, his eyes still glued to the map."

"No problem."

"I've been here before." Ace states suddenly.

"...what?"

"I've passed this clearing before."

"That's impossible. We're moving forward." Stiles states, but stops to face the other teen.

"I left markers." Ace walks over to a tree and tugs on the neon orange flag hanging from a branch.

"Then how did you get back there?" Jaime demands and glares.

"I heard you two. You don't leave-"

"Forget I asked." Jaime holds up at hand.

"We're heading in the right way. The doors are that way." Stiles sighs and points straight ahead.

"...Stiles?" Jaime suddenly stops and looks up.

"What?"

"What is that?" Ace asks and frowns.

"What's what?"

"Listen." they both state seriously.

There's a soft 'shh' sound of water hitting water whispering around them.

"Does the map show any signs of water?" Ace asks as he pulls up the map on his own watch.

"...none." Stiles shakes his head.

"Then what is it?" Jaime demands. "It must not be close. Right?" Jaime looks at them both with a frown.

"...I don't know. But let's get going. We don't want to take any chances."

* * *

"He knows better."

Derek glances up to see the man to their right glaring at the screen in front of him.

"He should be worried about getting himself to safety. Instead, he's worried about your son." the man turns and glares at them.

"Ignore him." Laura mumbles to their father when he turns to return the glare.

"Excuse me, last I checked, _my_ son's the one taking leadership and responsibility for _your_ son."

"I see that. Ace is an idiot for even considering the idea. _Stiles_ will get them all killed in minutes."

"Last I checked, they've been fine for the past two hours." Declan growls.

"It's only a matter of time before they find something wrong."

"It'll probably be due to your son's stupid comments and questions." Cora snarls at the man with a heated look.

"Watch your mouth, girl. Learn to respect your elders."

"Do _not_ speak to my daughter." Talia turns and frowns at the man.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Laura demands and huffs when she's ignored.

"Guys...guys!" Derek snaps, not bothering to turn away from the scene on the screen.

* * *

"Be careful!" Ace warns as Stiles climbs up a tree easily.

"I'll be fine, stop worrying." Stiles huffs as he pulls himself higher and higher.

"Dude, you're really high up there." Jaime states.

"Still can't see anything."

"Maybe this isn't worth it. I think you should come down before you break your neck."

"I'm fine, Jaime." Stiles grabs a branch and carefully looks to his left. "...I don't see anything. Just a lot more woods. There's a stream up ahead, really small."

"Nothing?" Ace groans.

"Nothing." Stiles starts stepping down when he hears the first chirp.

He ignores it, at first. Thinking it's just his mind playing tricks on him.

But then he hears it again.

"Do you hear that?" Stiles asks and stops moving.

"What?"

"Crickets."

"Don't be stupid, we haven't heard anything in hours."

"...Jaime I'm serious. I can hear them."

"well I can't hear anything. So just hurry up and get down here so we can keep moving."

"Jaime-"

"Stiles, be careful!" Ace growls when Stiles misses a branch and slides down several feet.

"I'm good." Stiles gasps and clings to the trunk for dear life.

"Dude..." Jaime mumbles.

"I'm good." Stiles continues downward. "But I'm serious. There they are again."

"We can't hear anything, Stiles." Ace insists and takes a slow step forward.

"I swear that I can-ow!"

"What?" Jaime demands when Stiles starts swatting at his shoulder.

"Ants!" Stiles gasps before groaning in pain. "Fire ants!"

"Stiles, get down. Now!" Ace demands.

"Guys. Ah!"

Stiles is stupid enough to let go of the trunk when he feels an ant bite at the webbing between his fingers.

And that leads him to rush to his death, twenty feet off the floor.

"I've got you!" Ace assures right before Stiles feels himself slam into a body and two thick arms wrap around his shoulders and under his knees.

"Whoa...dude." Jaime gasps as Stiles swats away the ants crawling over his arms and T-shirt. "I thought you said crickets."

"I did."

"You're okay. They're gone." Ace assures and tightens his hold.

"...it's gone." Stiles mumbles.

"What is?"

"The noise. It's quiet again."

"Seriously? You were just attacked by ants, and that's what worries you?"

"Shut up, Jaime." Ace mumbles as he sets Stiles back on his feet.

"He's right." Stiles mumbles and rubs at the bites that litter his hands and arms.

"That looks seriously painful, Dude."

"It is." Stiles sighs and looks at the other two. "Seriously. I'm fine. Let's get going. We should head for the stream. Get some water."

"Are you sure you're okay? You fell from a tree." Ace grips Stiles' shoulder and turns him so that they face each other. "We can stop for a bit if we need to."

"We have four hours to get to the doors. We have to hurry."

* * *

"I see it!" Jaime rushes forward and collapses in front of the stream with a choked laugh. "Water!" he gasps before cupping his hands and brining some up to his mouth.

"Slow down." Ace mutters half heartedly before he too crouches and gulps in the liquid.

"Geez." Stiles sighs as he slips Scott's birthday present out of his shirt and over his head.

"what are you doing?" Jaime demands before drinking more water.

"I'm being smart." Stiles states bluntly and pops off the cap before brining the necklace to the water and grinning when it slowly fills.

"What is that?" Ace asks before turning to his watch and flipping through its contents.

"It was a birthday present."

"Pretty wicked." Jaime grins.

"Here." Ace grins and tosses each of them a foil wrapped bundle.

"What is this?" Jaime demands.

"Food." Stiles grins and rips open the protein bar.

"Sweet!"

"Slow down, Jaime." Stiles mumbles around a mouthful.

"No way, I'm starving."

"We should keep moving. I can see the doors on the map."

"Seriously?" Jaime asks with a grin.

"...seriously." Ace answers with a reluctant smile.

"Oh, sweet! I'm so ready to get out of this place."

* * *

"Here." Laura mumbles and hands Derek a Styrofoam cup with a grimace.

"Thanks."

"What'd I miss?"

"Fire ants, they're close."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Derek takes a gulp of coffee and rubs his temples.

"You okay?"

"Laura, he needs to make it."

"...I know." whispers before they both turn to the family on their left.

Their daughter's still sitting against the bars, sobbing and begging to be let out.

"He'll make it." Cora mumbles as she sits beside Laura. "He has to."

* * *

"Jaime, be careful!" Ace growls and pulls the boy back from another one of Klia's traps.

"What. Is. That. Chick's. Problem?!" Jaime screams angrily.

Stiles feels himself go cold when his friend is answered by a low growl.

One that isn't made by a human.

"...what was that?" Stiles asks slowly.

"We have to get going. Now." Ace nods to himself before walking forward quickly.

"Wait for us, jerk!" Jaime hisses and rushes to catch up.

They're jogging at this point, desperately trying to reach the door before the last hour of time they have left is gone.

Things have started to change, quickly.

There's noise.

Streams, crickets, and the occasional growl buzz around them now.

"Stiles. Don't move." Ace whispers in front of him.

"Why?"

"Dude." Jaime wheezes, and that's when Stiles sees it.

A black shadow, unidentifiable, but obviously an animal.

"Jaime." Stiles whispers.

"I know."

"...start moving slowly.

"Do I have to?" Jaime whines as he takes the first slow side step.

"Be careful." Ace demands when the animal turns and growls at Jaime.

"...you've got to be kidding me."

"Jaime-"

"I'm going to take care of this. You two are going to run, as fast as you can, towards the doors. I'll catch up when I can. Do you understand?"

"Jaime you can't-"

"Don't do anything stupid, do you understand? Take care of it, and catch up." Ace instructs as he bends to grab a thick branch from the ground.

"Toss it to me, take Stiles, and run." Jaime sends Ace a look before nodding.

Stiles watches, frozen in complete shock, as Ace tosses the branch over before grabbing him by the hand and dragging him across the clearing.

"Run, you idiot!" Ace growls as him.

Stiles complies and takes one last look at Jaime before following Ace into the woods.

"We can't leave him behind!"

"He'll catch up."

"You don't believe that. You know that thing will tear him apart."

"Do you think he didn't know that?" Ace demands before speeding up.

"You let him do that!" Stiles follows and looks over his shoulder wearily.

He can hear the growls.

"He'll be fine." Ace growls.

Stiles doesn't respond, just runs as fast as he can, and tries to keep up.

And he only stumbles and trips when he hears the blood curling scream come from behind them.

"Come on."

"Jaime." Stiles gasps and turns.

"Come on, we have to go."

Stiles turns and stares at the other boy with glassy eyes.

"Ace-"

"We're close, and we only have forty five minutes. We have to go."

"...he's gone. He's on a coma."

"Stiles please. We have to keep going."

Stiles nods mutely and jogs forward with Ace.

* * *

"Mr. White?" Derek looks up when a woman in white walks into the room.

"I know." the man whispers as the woman moves to stand behind the girl.

"I'm very sorry." the woman whispers just before the girl collapses into her arms. "Please, follow me."

Derek watches them walk out with the girl and winces when he sees that their screen had gone to static.

"What happened?" Laura whispers.

"...I don't know." Derek mumbles back before turning to their own screen.

_"Toss it to me, take Stiles, and run."_ Jaime states on the screen.

Derek turns and looks at the screen on the opposite end of the room.

Jaime's panicked face appears before he glares and moves forward.

_"Alright you ugly monster, let's go."_

The kid holds his own, Derek will give him that.

But a human's no match for something like that.

And it isn't long before a woman in white walks in and stands behind the boy still in the room.

The thing on the screen pins the kid down, growls at him, and rips into the flesh on his shoulder.

With a scream that shakes everyone in the room, Jaime's body collapses into the woman's arms and she drags him out of the room.

"Thank you, Jaime." Derek whispers.

* * *

"Why did you stop?" Stiles wheezes out.

"Ten o'clock."

Stiles frowns before turning his head to the left.

"Oh my-" Ace's gold glare makes him cut off his phrase, but it doesn't stop him from gagging and turning away from the sight.

"Shh." Ace whispers as Stiles looks up at the sight again.

Stiles can see familiar hiking boots connected to a body trapped beneath a pack of the shadow animals.

This time they're pure white, more like Light Animals.

And every single one of their muzzles is tainted a scarlet red.

Klia's laid out in the middle of field, her eyes blank and her intestines either ripped out from inside her or littering the floor around her body.

The animals are eating her without noise.

And the smush sound of their muzzles moving her insides makes Stiles want to puke.

"Come on." Ace takes his hands and slowly moves forward.

One step is all it takes for half of them to turn and growl at them.

"Great." Axe sighs.

"We have fifteen minutes left." Stiles states and looks at the other with a panicked look.

"Run."

"What? No. I'm not just going to leave you. I already lost one friend there's no way in hell-"

"I'm going to catch up, Stiles. You just run. I'll be right behind you, I'm not staying to fight them off."

"Then what-"

"Just run, okay?"

Stiles nods reluctantly and watches Ace step forward slowly.

With one swift move, Ace picks up a branch and swings it to hit one animal roughly.

"Now!" Stiles doesn't pause to ask questions. Just takes off and let's Ace hit the things again and again.

He can hear the growls and Ace shouting at him to keep going and that's he's fine.

Stiles runs as fast as he can.

And when he sees the gray concrete wall, he lets out a choked sob of happiness.

The 'doors' are cages. With bars ready to come down and keep them safe as soon as they enter.

Stiles doesn't hesitate, doesn't look back, just dives into a cage and lets out another choked sob when the bars slam shut behind him.

He can hear Ace still screaming at him to keep going. And he can hear his shouts coming closer.

"Hurry up!" he shouts back and sighs when Ace comes into view.

"Thank gaw-" Stiles watches a Light Animal tackle Ace down from behind.

"No!"

"Get off!" Ace growls back and struggles with his watch.

He's bloody, and his short's torn to shreds.

Stiles shakes the bars in desperate attempts to get out to no avail and lets out a scream when the rest of the animals attack his cage.

They growl, and snap, and claw at him through the bars.

Stiles cowers back into the wall and watches from a small available space as Ace struggles and fights against his attacker.

"Ace, hurry up!" he shouts and yelps when his jeans are clawed.

"I'm...trying!" Ace gasps.

And then it's over.

with a whine, every last animal rushes back into the woods.

"Ace. Ace, hurry. Get up, get in!"

Stiles watches him stumble to hit feet and clutch at the wound on his shoulder as he stumbles forward.

"This hurts...like hell." he wheezes before tripping onto his face.

"Ace, get up! Now! You have time, please. Get up!"

Stiles looks down at his watch and lets out a breath.

Forty eight seconds.

And at that moment, the noise stops.

The crickets, the streams, everything.

It all goes silent. And Ace's wheezing is all Stiles can hear.

"Ace, please."

"I...I got it." Ace stands and stumbles forward.

And then there's a long howl...before the first tree falls.

"Ace!" Stiles shouts when another follows, and another, and another.

Thirty two seconds.

"Stiles..." Ace groans and looks up when the tree to his right starts to sway.

"Ace!"

* * *

Derek holds his breathe when the tree starts to tilt.

"Oh no." Laura whispers.

"Yes." Cora sighs when Ace lunges forward and collapses in a cage.

The bars fall shut, the trees continue to fall, and a woman in white walks into the room.

"I'm very sorry." the woman mumbles to the family on their left before moving to stand behind the girl.

Derek looks at their screen in time to watch the girl look up at the falling tree before static fills the screen.

The girl collapses after a second and the father takes her from the woman before the family follows her out.

_"It's over."_ Stiles whispers on their screen. _"Please tell me it's over."_

_"It's over."_ Ace assures him weakly.

"Hale? Duke?

"Yes?" both Alphas turn to face two men in white.

"Congratulations. Your boys have survived. They will be taken and given orders. You will be informed and updated on their whereabouts every month. We ask you to return to your homes...and let the government do their job."

Derek turns to their screen in time to see Stiles smile weakly before their screen goes to static.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy and Review!**

Stiles knows he's awake.

he can hear a heart monitor, he can feel tubes framing his cheeks, his legs ache, his hands burn, and he feels like he weighs a ton.

But despite all this, he can't open his eyes.

They're too heavy, and he's too tired, and he honestly just doesn't want to see what's waiting for him now that the test is over.

But either way, he opens his eyes as far as they'll go and he squints until they adjust before looking around the room.

"What the hell?" he mutters to himself as he takes in his surroundings.

He's between two other beds and across the room from two others.

Jaime's on his left. An oxygen mask latched to his face, and tubes sticking from every possible area on his arms.

Ace is his other side, needled and connected to a heart monitor like the rest of them.

Klia's resting on one of the other beds, heart monitor the only thing near her.

And then there's the other girl. She's strapped and attached to so many things, Stiles gets a headache just looking at her.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hale." Stiles turns his head to find a nurse smiling at him as she walks over to Jaime's bed.

"Where am I?"

"Federal Medical Building."

"...what's going on?"

"You passed your exam, from my understanding. You'll be assigned to a job soon."

"How soon?"

"As soon as your friend awakens. I'll inform Mr. Hahns that you've woken up."

"...right." Stiles sighs when she walks out.

... . . . .. . . . ...

"Where are we?" Stiles looks over from the crappy day time soap opera he'd been watching and sighs when he sees Ace frowning at him.

"...FMB."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"How long have we been out?"

"Don't know that either. Haven't really gotten much information."

"I feel like I went through hell and back." Ace groans.

"You should." They both turn when a man walks into their room suddenly. "Good Evening, gentlemen."

"Good evening." Ace responds respectfully at the same time Stiles blurts out "Who are you?"

"My name is Joseph Hahns. I'm from the Federal Department of Protection."

"The Military." Stiles states bluntly.

"Precisely."

"You're recruiting us." Ace states seriously.

"Wrong. I'm here to recruit you, Mr. Duke. You showed great promise. You belong in a uniform."

"Of course...sir."

"I'm glad you understand. You will bring great pride to your pack."

"Thank you.

"As for you, Mister Hale...the invitation extends as an option."

"An option?"

"You can come with me, and be trained to be the best. Or, you may stay here and wait for someone to come along with a second offer."

"...is there anyone already in line?" Stiles asks tentatively.

"...I'm afraid not."

"Of course not." Stiles sighs and glances over at Ace to find him looking with expectancy. "...guess I'm in the military now, huh?"

"We're very pleased to have you." Mr. Hahns smiles tightly.

"Where will we be going, exactly?" Stiles asks before the man can walk out.

"North. Your training will commence the day after you are released. I suggest you take advantage of the little freedom you have left whilst you still have it."

.. . ... . . . . .. . .

"You're doing fine, Ace." Stiles mumbles from his bed and watches his friend flex in front of the mirror that hangs on their hospital room door.

It's been a week and a half.

They've been moved into a private room, and have been admitted into physical as well as mental therapy.

They're close to being released.

But Ace has taken to obsessing on getting himself into absolute perfect shape before they leave for the Mil.

"I still can't move my shoulder right." Ace growls at his reflection as he carefully moves the shoulder that had been damaged during the test.

"It'll get better."

"What about you?"

"what are you taking about?"

"...don't you care?"

"About what?"

"I just thought...that you'd try harder. I mean, if I were you, I'd be worrying about the ADD."

"What's the problem with my ADD?"

"...they don't allow pills on the Mil, Stiles. If they don't like something, they beat and wring it out of you. Shouldn't you be trying to tame it?"

"...I'll be fine." Stiles mumbles as he pulls off his glasses with a sigh.

"And that's another thing. Your glasses. How are you-"

"Ace, seriously? Shut up. Please."

"...sorry."

* * *

"Hello?" Derek mumbles tiredly into the phone.

_"Derek...hey."_

"What's wrong Cora?" Derek sighs.

_"...we got a progress report today."_

"...what are they doing with him?" Derek whispers and stands from the kitchen table.

"You okay?" Marcus asks from the living room couch when he rushes to his room.

_"You really don't want to know."_

"Tell me. Now."

"_The Mil."_

"...you're lying. Cora, you better be kidding."

"_He was admitted last week."_

"...why?" Derek whispers and runs a hand over his face.

_"We don't know."_

"Cora...my God." Derek groans and sighs. "How's mom doing?"

_"She's...dealing. Dad's helping, but not doing much better. Things aren't the same without him."_

"Laura?"

"_She hung up on me after I told her."_

"That sounds like her. Did they send anything else? Progress, information, anything?"

"_No. Just the letter."_

"...great. Listen, I have to go. I'll...call back. Later."

_"Bye Derek."_

"Is everything okay?"

Derek doesn't look away from his phone when he shrugs in response to Marcus' worried question.

"I'm here. If you need to talk, I mean."

"Thanks..."

* * *

Stiles hates his life at this point.

He hates the early morning wake up calls, the grueling training, the always-angry werewolves, and most of all, he hates The Room.

A small, rickety, damp room where he's spent the majority of his time since he arrived.

He can't stand still, he can't stay quiet, he can't take orders, and every time he screws up he ends up painfully thrown into The Room.

Sometimes they leave him in there for a few hours, other times it's days.

Sometimes they feed him. Most times he's lucky if he's given water.

"Stilinski. Get up."

Stiles sighs on his way up, and squints against the afternoon light that streams in.

"Training in ten. Hurry up."

Stiles doesn't bother to respond. Just shuffles out of the room and moves towards the pavilion on the opposite end of the yard.

Two months of this.

Of feeling nothing but sore limbs, throbbing muscles, and a numb buzz in his mind.

He's shutting down, he knows it.

But at this point...shutting down feels like a much better option than staying alert to keep living through this hell hole.

Honestly, Stiles can't wait for the day he can be a perfect soldier.

Maybe then, he'll be sent to an actual job.

Ace had been shipped over seas after two weeks of being the perfect little cadet, and had told Stiles about their promise to have him working out on the fields in no time.

Without him, Stiles had no reason to even try.

That thought process wasn't working too well for him.

"Good morning, gentlemen."

Stiles responds manually.

Doesn't bother to give a snarky remark, or a clever answer, or even a smirk.

He just wants this to be over.

* * *

"I can barely see him." Cora huffs before handing over the picture.

They're all sitting around the kitchen table, passing around the picture of Stiles that had come in the mail.

"At least we have something." Declan sighs and looks at the picture with a sad smile.

Derek can barley make out Stiles' figure.

He's mid drop from a tall beam, his head down and his figure blurry.

"It's been months." Talia whispers softly.

"Almost a year." Cora adds.

"I want him back." Derek mumbles.

* * *

The ceiling of the cabin is wood.

He can tell you where every crack, spot, and leak point is placed.

He's been staring at this ceiling for months. Either unable to fall asleep...or unable to sleep more than a few hours at a time.

He stares at the ceiling, listens to his fellow soldiers enjoy rest, and prays for the morning on its way to be better than the one before.

Every morning, he wakes up to the sound of a Mil Golf Cart crunching branches in front of the cabin.

He turns and watches the lights slowly flicker on through the single window of the cabin.

He listens to boots crunch along outside, preparing for the day ahead.

And braces himself for the blasting Wake Up Bell seconds before it wails through the camp.

He's the first to drop from his bunk.

The first to dress and lace up his boots.

He's the first to slip on his I.D Tags and walk out of the cabin.

He's the first in line for attendance, the first in line for inspection, and he avoids anything that will get him into trouble.

He'd learned the hard way that in order to get home...he had to be perfect.

He'd shut down a long time ago.

Had learned how to channel his ADD into his training, and had learned to work without the aid of his glasses.

He didn't speak, he didn't smile, he barely even thought about anything but his priorities to the Mil.

And that's how is has to be.

"Stilinski. You are to report to Hahns' office immediately."

"Yes, sir."

... . . ... . . . . ..

"Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles nods, clasps his wrist with his free hand, and stares at the name plaque on the desk in front of him.

"Nineteen months, Mr. Stilinski. You've lasted longer than I thought. And now, it's believed that you are ready. Pack your bags, Mr. Stilinski. You're going back to California."

"...sir?"

"Your duty to this country will not be fulfilled on the battle field. You are not a soldier, Mr. Stilinski. You are an Emisary. A protector, a genius, and above all a weapon more powerful than a hundred men."

"I don't comprehend, sir."

"I will be at the cabin to accompany you to the Air Port in fifteen minutes. Be ready. You are dismissed."

... . . . . .. . . ..

The ride is awkward.

Stiles clutches the duffel bag he'd been given to his chest and stares off into space, trying to understand what was happening.

He was going home.

His family would be picking him up from the air port in mere hours.

"Mr. Stilinski, you will report to Dr. Deaton's office in two weeks. He will instruct you from then on."

"Yes, sir." Stiles mumbles and tightens his hold on his bag when they come to a stop.

"I wish you the best of luck." Mr. Hahns states before nodding at him to get out.

"Thank you."

* * *

"What do you mean, tonight?" Derek demands as he slams his bedroom door shut.

_"We got the call this morning. He's coming home."_

"...Cora-"

_"Derek, just give me an answer. Are you going to be here or not?"_

"I can't just drop everything and go home, Cora. I have-"

"_Derek, he's coming home. He's going to be here, with us, for real. Can't you please just...try?"_

"Have you told Laura?"

_"She said she'd board the earliest plane she could."_

"...I'm not going to be able to fine a flight this short notice."

"_Then take a train, a bus, drive here if you have to. Whatever it takes. This is Stiles!"_

"...you're right."

"_I'm aware."_

"I have to go." Derek tosses the cell phone onto his bed before taking a deep breath and looking around this room.

"Derek? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Marcus." Derek calls back as he moves to his closet and yanks the duffel bag out from behind a mountain of school supplies.

"Can I come in?"

"Knock yourself out." Derek mutters, ripping the zipper open and beginning to toss in random clothes.

"...you going somewhere?"

"Home. My brother's coming home, I'm missing a few days of class. Can you do me a favor and-"

"I'll make sure to write diligent notes while your gone."

"Thanks, and can you-"

"I'll keep the apartment clean."

"Thank you and-"

"Do you need a ticket?"

"Fastest way possible please?" Derek sends a grateful look at his roommate when the boy sits at his desk and starts typing away at his laptop.

"Train?"

"Perfect." Derek sighs and shuts the duffel.

"You leave in two hours."

"Can you-"

"We can take my truck. Hurry up."

"...you know me too well." Derek grins slightly as he walks out of the room behind Marcus.

* * *

The airplane is a lot smaller than what Stiles remembers seeing on T.V.

He's in first class, all alone in his aisle, and uncomfortable due to his stuffed ears.

"Can I offer you anything?"

Stiles shakes his head for the fourth time at the flight attendant and smiles politely when she smiles, nods, and moves on.

The windows offer no view except the white wall of clouds.

He's bored.

Something he hasn't been in months.

Out of habit, Stiles pulls out the wallet he'd been given back a few hours ago and opens it to look at the only thing still left in it.

His family. Still smiling, still happy...still perfect.

His Drivers License is gone, now replaced by a more professional version with a picture of him in uniform.

He'd spent his money on the trip to the camp with Ace, more than a year ago.

And Scott's present had broken during the seventh month.

Stiles kept the locket in his left pocket and the broken cord in his right.

His glasses are on his nose, crooked and permanently muggy from the chaos of his exam.

He feels like hell.

He probably looks worse.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we will be arriving in Beacon Hills shortly."

And that doesn't make him feel any better.

Because although he hates to admit it, the Mil broke him. Badly.

He's not the person he was a long time ago, and he honestly doesn't think he ever will be. How can he? With all the shit he's endured, he'd be surprised if he even made a joke without the help of someone else.

"Excuse me, sir? Will you please fasten your seat belt?"

Stiles obeys the flight attendant and nods when she grins and walks off.

* * *

"You look like a wreck." Laura mutters as they trail behind the rest of their family.

"You look like Hell." Derek retorts as they come to a stop beside a luggage claim.

"At least I'm trying to hide it. You sure you're okay?"

"No. But what does it matter?"

"It matters a lot, Derek. What's wrong? Aren't you happy that Stiles is coming back?"

"Happy? I'm being realistic, Laura. He went to the Military. You know, the place where humans are broken and torn apart to be put together in the shape of a perfect weapon? The place where no one comes back in the same state they left. The place that could be made up of werewolves, but instead, is made up of weak and breakable humans. Stiles isn't going to be Stiles anymore. Why am I the only one that realizes that?"

"Stiles may not be the same person mentally, I understand. But he's still the same person in every other aspect."

"He'll be a shell of his former self, Laura."

"He'll be here. With us. That's good enough for me. Why isn't it good enough for you?"

"Because I'm thinking like I should be. Why did they send him back? They never send a soldier back unless he's either injured too badly to continue fighting, or because he has a job waiting for him wherever it is that he's been sent."

"...Can't you just be happy?" Laura growls.

"No."

"Shut up! Both of you, before Mom kills you." Cora hisses at them both as the carousel starts spinning and spewing out luggage.

"Which one's his?" Declan mumbles to them as they watch the bags pass.

"Really?" Derek sighs as he leans forward, between his parents, and grabs the only Military Issue duffle bag on the machine.

"Way to be a ray of sunshine." Cora mutters.

"Where is he?" Talia asks as they move away from the crowd.

"Just look for a lanky, awkward, flailing-"

"Whoa." Cora cuts Laura off before gripping Derek's sleeve and steering him towards the escalators.

"Whoa." Derek repeats as he takes in the sight.

Stiles.

In camo pants, khaki boots, and a clean white T-shirt that fits a lot more snuggly that Derek would have ever thought possible.

He's grown, again.

Taller, broader, and a his biceps look healthier than Derek ever remembers seeing them.

"Stiles!" Laura's the first to react.

As soon as Stiles steps off the escalator, he has one armful of Laura, and in the next second an armful of Cora.

"Girls, let him breathe." Declan chuckles once Stiles waddles towards them awkwardly.

"We missed you." Laura sniffles as she pulls away.

"...I missed you guys too." Stiles moves and wraps both arms around Cora tightly. "So much..." He moves on to Laura.

"You got bigger." Talia comments when it's her turn for a hug.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Derek grins at Stiles' answer and embraces the shorter man tightly.

"I missed you." Derek mutters and squeezes tightly.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Stiles returns the favor before pulling away and moving on to their father.

"How have you been?" Declan asks once they've all been hugged.

"Um...I've been better, honestly." Stiles grimaces.

"Haven't we all?" Talia asks and sniffles. "It's so good to see you."

"Mom, come on. I'm here. I'm back." Stiles hugs their mother again and sniffles along with her. "...I'm home."

"I know you are, Stiles. And I can't tell you how happy I am to know it."

"Okay, let's not start the waterworks!" Derek rolls his eyes when Cora claps her hands once and starts leading them towards the parking garage.

"I agree." Declan mumbles as he follows.

* * *

"So, how was the Mil?" Cora asks, in hopes of breaking the awkward silence that had settled over the car.

"Cora!" Derek growls at the same time Stiles shifts and turns to look behind them.

"It was Hell." Stiles states seriously before shrugging. "I kept going."

"Did you ever see those other kids again?"

"Cora!" Laura growls this time.

"Only Ace." Stiles sighs and turns to look straight ahead again.

Derek can feel the tension now.

His parents hold hands in the front seats awkwardly, chancing glances at them through the rearview mirrors.

Stiles and Derek share the middle row, Stiles' bag separating them.

And the girls are stuck in the back row, squished together uncomfortably.

"You and Derek will be sharing a room again." Talia suddenly states.

"Great." Stiles sends Derek a halfhearted smile before turning back to face forward.

"...are you okay?"

"Cora, I swear if you don't shut up I'm going to-"

"No."

Stiles answer makes Derek stop short.

No?

"What's wrong?" Cora asks and leans forward.

"...I'm not the same. I think you see that. I'm trying to be. It'll take some time. But I've been through a lot of stuff in the past year. I can't bounce back at a second's notice, no matter how much I want to."

"And no one is expecting you to, Stiles." Declan turns to look at him with a small smile when they stop at a red light.

"Right."

* * *

"Hey." Derek mumbles when Stiles walks in after his shower.

"Hey."

He's back to normal.

Sweat pants, worn T-shirt (that now fits snuggly), and black socks.

"I found this on your bed." Derek holds up the old wallet and grins when Stiles blushes a light pink.

"I forgot to put that away. I'm sorry, it won't-"

"Sorry?" Derek raises an eyebrow and opens the black leather pouch. "What for? It's just a wallet, Stiles. Clam down. You kept this?" Derek asks and slides the photo out from behind the plastic window.

"...Yeah."

"It's worn." Derek comments and fingers the edges that are splitting into two separate pieces of paper.

"I was planning on getting a new copy while I'm home."

"...Means that much to you?"

"...yeah. Didn't really realize how much family meant until...until it was gone."

"We should take a new one. This one's pretty old."

"It's only been a few months. Feels longer though, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. A lot longer." Derek sighs after tossing the wallet and picture onto the night stand.

"How is this going to work?" Stiles asks and nods at the bed.

"I was thinking Top and Tail. Unless you'd prefer me on the couch."

"No. It's fine, I mean." Stiles nods and rubs his arm awkwardly.

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower."

"Right."

.. . .. . ...

"Derek, stop it." Stiles groans when he's kicked again.

"This isn't working." Derek growls back as he sits up and huffs.

"Make it work." Stiles mumbles and turns onto his side.

"Move over."

Stiles turns slightly when a pillow lands next to his.

"What are you doing?"

"Making it work. Move."

Stiles complies and sighs when Derek slides in and presses their backs together.

"Goodnight." He sighs.

.. . . .. . . .. . ..

When Stiles opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is his clock announcing it's 5:03 AM.

It's pitch black other than the numbers.

The blankets keep him warm, his pillow is soft and supportive.

He can't remember the last time he woke up feeling so comfortable or well rested.

The next thing Stiles notices is the arm wrapped around his body and the chest pressed snuggly against the length of his back.

Warms puffs of breath make the hairs on his neck stand on end, but he feels comfortable.

He feels safe, secure, and the feelings are enough to make Stiles wish he could go back to sleep.

"Go to sleep." Derek mutters against his neck behind him.

And suddenly he's not warm, or comfortable, or safe.

He's standing from the bed, stepping on the cold hardwood floors, and forcing his heartbeat to slow down.

What was he doing? Derek was his brother! Brothers don't do that; they laugh and tease each other, they don't snuggle and sleep in the same bed. Especially not when they're both grown men.

He shouldn't be receiving comfort form Derek.

Not this type of comfort.

"I can't. I'm going downstairs." Stiles states seriously before walking out.

Derek looks after him and sighs when he's gone.

How stupid could he be? Why hadn't he pulled away? He _should have_ pulled away.

But he didn't.

Because he was selfish, and an idiot, and not normal at all.

.. . ... . .. . ..

Stiles busies himself by starting breakfast downstairs.

He tosses things together, cleans the dishes he uses, even turns on the TV, all in hopes of drowning out the thoughts of Derek.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't find his brother attractive.

He'd noticed the day Derek had graduated.

How smart, brave, and handsome he was.

How he was protective, and nice, and loyal.

But he hadn't acted on those feelings.

They didn't mean anything.

He couldn't _let them_ mean anything.

They were family.

And that was that.

That's all they'd ever be.

"Stiles?" Declan walks into the kitchen with a confused frown, and still dressed in his PJs. "It's 5:30. What are you doing?"

"...not used to sleeping in. Thought I'd start breakfast. Um...actually, I think I'll go out for a run instead." Stiles slides past his father and rushes to the door.

He grabs his old sneakers and a jacket before leaving the house.

It's cold, but after he takes off, he doesn't even notice.

He runs as fast a he can, through the leaves and mud and trees. He veers off his old trails and just keeps running.

Only when he's out of breath, and the world's turning grayish-blue, and he's bathed in sweat does he stop.

By then, he's only focused on breathing and the ache in his throat. His legs are sore, and he grins at the feeling.

_You feel that, Stiles? That's what winning feels like. That throbbing? It's victory!_

Ace's last words to him echo in his head.

They'd just finished their morning training.

Right before he'd been pulled to the side and told to pack his bags.

He has no idea where Ace is now.

He could be dead.

He could be married.

He doesn't know.

.. . . . ... . ..

Everyone's still asleep when Stiles walks into the house at 7:00.

He takes a shower, dresses, and even gets watch some TV while eating breakfast before Laura makes her way downstairs.

"Morning." She greets happily.

"Going out?" Stiles asks after placing his bowl on the drying rack.

"Yeah. I got my degree while you were gone. Decided to open up a flower shop in town."

"You were always good with design." Stiles grins.

"I was aiming towards Business Management, actually. Do you want to come? I could use your help. So close to Beacon Day, I'm up to my eyes in orders.

"People still do that?"

"Of course they do! We're turning a hundred and fifty this year, you know. It's kind of a big deal."

"Just...I guess I forgot about all the stuff the town did while I was gone."

"Well, what better way to remember? You coming?"

"...sure."

"Great!"

* * *

Laura wasn't kidding about the orders.

There are already people at the shop when they get there and she has Stiles writing down orders as soon as they open.

After that, he helps her with decorating baskets, and vases, and teddy bears.

He greets customers, and bids them goodbye.

He takes orders, and gives baskets.

He's happy.

He doesn't worry, he doesn't stress, he just acts and moves.

That is, until he takes a Bouquet of White Clovers, Morning Glories, and Blue Salvias to the counter.

"Oh, Stiles-"

"Stiles?"

"Ace."


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy and Review!**

"I'll leave you kids to talk." Laura mumbles awkwardly before rushing into the backroom.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asks and places the vase on the counter carefully.

"Uh...Deaton."

"...me too." Stiles mumbles.

"How have you been? I mean, how were things after I left?" Stiles slowly makes his way to the other side of the counter and shakes his head with a soft grin.

"It was Hell, Ace. Just like I told you."

"Are you okay?"

"I did what you told me. I shut down."

"Good. It helped, didn't it?"

"...yeah. It helped a lot."

"It's better that way, Stiles. It's better to just become what they want. We get out sooner that way."

"How were things over seas? As great as they promised?"

"Not nearly. The only sense of Europe I got were the accents of the guys around me. Not as exciting as what I was promised."

"Cold?"

"Decent. You?"

"We got negative thirty at one point."

"Wow. Must have been torture. Stiles?"

"Hm?"

"God...you really did shut down."

Stiles literally feels his body shake as his walls crumble down.

He feels his eyes water as the dam breaks. He feels his knees go weak when his support system fails.

And the next thing he knows, he's crying in Ace's arms.

He's sputtering things he swore would never leave his mouth.

He's telling him about the pain, the feelings, and everything else he went through.

Ace lets him press his face against his neck and gently rubs his back as he listens.

Stiles is grateful that there isn't anyone else in the shop as he breaks down.

Laura never comes out, even though Stiles knows she wants to.

They're left alone, and Stiles clings to the only person who knows what he went through.

"Shh, I've got you." Ace whispers when Stiles starts to shake again.

"How long have you been here?" Stiles mumbles, his fingers flexing around the fistfuls of Ace's jackets

"A few days. Why?"

"Just asking. Didn't know you had come home."

"Yeah, I figured. I found out you had gotten back this morning."

"Have you...have you visited him? By any chance?"

"...no. I thought about it. It just didn't fell right. We have to go together."

"We should go. Sometime soon." Stiles pulls back and grabs the vase from the counter. "Your flowers."

"They're for you, actually. I was going to drop them off later. Hoping to see you."

"Oh...thanks. They're...pretty."

"Yeah, I know. Picked them out myself."

"You like flowers?"

"I like what they mean."

"You're into plants?"

"I'm into discreet messages. I have to go, but I'll see you around. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Bye, Stiles."

Ace gives him one last smile before walking out of the shop.

Stiles can't help the watery smile that spreads across his face. He felt lighter.

He felt supported.

"Ooh. Stiles had a boyfriend."

"Shut up." Stiles rolls his eyes and turns to a grinning Laura. "I do not."

"You keep telling yourself that." Laura rolls her eyes before looking at the flowers and laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?" Stiles insists and huffs when Laura only laughs harder.

"I'll put those in the back. Why don't you go grab us lunch or something?"

"There anything in particular you want?" Stiles asks after Laura pushes him towards the door with her hip.

"Surprise me." Laura grins as she shoves a few bills into his hand. "And be snappy!"

* * *

Laura gets scolded when they get home that night.

Something about Stiles having to spend time with all of his family, and not just one individual.

Stiles, honestly, isn't really listening. He's putting his flowers on the kitchen table and humoring Cora with more answers to her questions about the Mil.

Questions like 'how hot were the other guys?' and 'what would you do in your free time' and 'you seriously weren't allowed to write to us?'.

The only reason he gets a break is because he's dragged into the living room and forced to play a game of Uno with the rest of the family.

It really isn't long before things settle back into a lull.

Stiles accompanies Laura into town on weekdays, spends weekends with either Derek or Cora, and every night, the family will do something mundane and cliché.

It's nice.

Especially the part where Stiles gets to talk to Ace almost every night over the phone.

.. . . .. . . ... . . .

"We should go tomorrow." Stiles mumbles.

_"You can get away from Laura?"_

"I just have to ask. I'm sure it'll be fine."

_"...Stiles are you sure about this? We don't know what it'll be like. It's been over a year and-"_

"Jaime was our friend. Even if we only knew him for a few hours. He gave his life for ours. We owe him a visit."

_"You've been through a lot, Stiles. Are you sure-"_

"You think I can't handle it." Stiles frowns and sits up on the carpet of his and Derek's room.

_"It's not that. It's just...you're doing so well. You're starting to be the old you. I don't want to ruin that."_

"The old me?"

_"Yeah."_

"You don't know the old me, Ace." Stiles states bluntly ad runs a hand over his face.

_"How can you say that? I've-"_

"You met me during a government test that ripped any and all innocence off my person. Don't talk to me about the 'old me'."

_"...We can go. If that's what you want."_

"It's what I want. It's all I've been thinking about since we left that hospital."

_"What time?"_

"...9. I have to go." Stiles mumbles when he sees the door knob start to turn.

Derek walks in right after Stiles shoves his phone into his pocket.

"You know that these things aren't sound proof, right?" Derek asks and taps the wall with a teasing smirk.

"I know. I just feel better when I'm somewhat alone."

"...you and Ace, you're close."

"That didn't sound like a question."

"It wasn't one." Derek mumbles and shrugs. "Just a comment."

"Yeah. We are. He gets it."

"Gets what, exactly?"

"He was there when it all happened. He understands what I went through. He's helping me get better."

"You're not sick, Stiles. There's nothing wrong with you."

"...doesn't feel that way. Why the sudden comment, anyway?"

"Do you like him?"

"...what?" Stiles stands and looks at the other with a frown. "Where did that come from?"

"You talk to him more than you do any of us. I was just wondering if...maybe you like him."

"...and what if I do?"

"Stiles, it's just a question."

"It sounded like an accusation."

"You're reading too much into it."

"Does that bother you?"

"...does what bother me?"

"That I like him."

"So you _do_ like him?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Why, do you think that's wrong?"

"I didn't say that!"

"So then say something!"

"What do you want me to say, Stiles?"

"Anything!"

Derek doesn't say a single word.

He just rolls his eyes and crawls into bed with a grumbled line of words.

"Derek."

"Goodnight."

"It's six PM."

"Yeah, and I need rest."

"...what for?"

"I have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight, Stiles."

"...Ace is good for me. He helps, and he's easy to talk to, and he understands."

"I get it, Stiles."

"So why aren't you happy for me?" Stiles demands and stands up with a glare.

He knows he's being stupid and childish...but he can't help it. This is a big deal for him.

"I don't like him!"

"...what?"

Derek winces at Stiles' deflated tone before swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I don't like him. Yeah, he risked his life for you and he's the reason you're alive today...but I don't like him. I respect him, I'm thankful, and for the most part I'm indifferent. But I don't like him when it comes to dating you. You should be with someone who makes you happy. Someone who makes you smile, and laugh, and act like a normal kid your age. He just...makes you remember the bad stuff. I get that you want to talk about the stuff that happened to you...but that isn't the only stuff you should talk about. You should be dating, and breaking curfew, and living your life to the fullest. Go to a party, get drunk, enjoy yourself. You've been home for almost two weeks, and all you've done is sit around like a porcelain doll. It puts me on edge and all I want is for you to break things by accident, smile, joke around, and bounce off walls. Ace...he wants you to be a soldier just like him."

"...you've been holding back for a while." Stiles whispers as he runs shaky hands over his face.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line and I-" Derek's cut off when Stiles tackles him down onto the mattress in a bear hug.

"Thank you." Stiles mumbles against his shoulder before sighing. "I needed someone to say something. Needed to be treated like a person...and not delicate china."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Everyone seems content...I didn't want to tell them that the egg shells they think they see are really just hard marble floors."

"You can come to me."

"I know...I know, I was just being stupid I guess."

"Well, stop it. Start being-"

"Normal?"

"Start being yourself, Stiles. Whoever that is now."

"...that's the thing. I don't know who Stiles Hale is anymore."

"...well then...figure it out. Start your life, Stiles."

"How do I do that?"

"Forget about pleasing anyone but yourself. That sometimes helps."

"Sometimes?"

"...sometimes."

"Can we...can we go out tonight?"

"...just you and me?" Derek asks and feels the heat in his fingers and toes suddenly rush away.

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"...Surprise me."

"What about tomorrow?"

"who cares?"

Derek laughs when Stiles crawls off of him and opens the closet door.

"What should I wear?" he asks with a smirk.

"...move over." Laura sigh as she walks in with Cora a few steps behind her.

"What are you-"

"Making you look decent." Cora cuts Stiles off and grins.

* * *

Stiles squirms under his family's looks as he walks down the stairs.

"Oh, sweetie." Talia grins and laughs softly when her son blushes.

"Mom, it's just a new look." Stiles sighs once he reaches the living room.

"Your new glasses look good."

"They're the same frames, Dad." Stiles grins.

"Then it's your hair."

Stiles runs a careful hand over the soft locks Cora had somehow managed to style effortlessly and sighs as he nods.

"Same hair."

"It's his clothes, Dad." Laura laughs and spins Stiles slowly, much to his embarrassment.

He's been shoved into a clingy white T-shirt, a bright red and black checkered button up "left open to show off his shape", pitch black jeans, and a brand new pair of Nikes.

He feels naked and awkward, and not in the slightest bit confident.

"You look hot." Peter grins and smirks when Stiles blushes again and glares in return.

"Seriously? Gross, coming from you."

"Ready?" Derek calls on his way downstairs.

"Uh..." Stiles trails off when Derek walks into the room in the tightest blue T-shirts he's ever seen. "Did you just paint that on?" he blurts, earning a chuckle from everyone else.

"Come on, Stiles." Derek rolls his eyes before he kisses their mother goodbye. "I'll have him home before dawn, promise."

"Very funny, Derek. Don't stay out too long." Declan smirks.

"I know." Derek smiles.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Stiles demands when they pull over on the side of the road.

"We're here."

"...where?"

"Just follow me."

They walk into an alley way before turning left...and then right and then left again and then another left and suddenly they're standing in front of a shady building with an even shadier bouncer guarding the metallic looking door.

"Hey Vernon." Derek greets when they're ten yards away.

"Boyd. I tell you this every time you come here." the guys sighs as he holds out his hand.

"Boyd?" Stiles demands in shock. "What happened to you? You're...huge!"

"ID." Derek instructs Stiles as he digs his own out of his pocket.

"When did you get home?" Boyd asks Stiles as he inspects his Mil issued ID.

"A few days ago..."

"Have fun." Boyd states with a barely there smile before opening the door.

Inside, there's a thump of a beat that wasn't there a few seconds ago. But it's muffled, as if it's coming from a building far, far away.

"Come on." Derek nods and steps forward into a yellow painted square.

"Where did you bring me?" Stiles demands as he follows.

"Hold on." Derek clutches one of the thick wires that's hooked into each corner of the square before the ground shakes slightly and they're suddenly moving downwards.

The change is so sudden Stiles feels his head ache slightly.

The quiet thump is gone, and as they travel further downward, the dim light disappears as well.

They land and Stiles steps forward with an awestruck look.

He didn't actually think these places existed. he thought T.V and movies over exaggerated and made everything unrealistic.

But right now, his surroundings looked like something out of an episode of some well budgeted TV Show.

Black light makes everything look amazing, white couches glow in the corners of the room, the music is blasting, the bar lines the left wall, and everyone is just...moving.

No awkward loners standing in corners, no out of control drama, just smiling dancing people.

"What is this place?" Stiles demands as a smile breaks out onto his face.

"The Rave...thought maybe you'd like the scene."

"...this is...so cool!" Stiles laughs before turning to face Derek.

His shirt is glowing just barely, but his smile shines bright and makes Stiles' stomach do weird things.

"Go have fun. You need it." Derek nods over to the crowd.

"Aren't you-"

"I'll catch up. Not really my scene." Derek smiles before pushing his forward gently.

"...thanks, Derek!"

.. . . .. . . . . ...

"You're a good older brother." Erica grins at him as they watch Stiles flail on the dance floor.

"Yeah..." Derek sighs with a faint smile.

"You still...you know?"

"Yeah...I still feel for him."

"I don't get why you don't do something about this."

It's wrong, Erica. We've known each other since we were kids. Literally since he was born. We grew up together, as brothers, and I have a crush on him."

"It's not uncommon, you know. Plenty of Werewolves fall in love with their family's human."

"Yeah, but...it's different."

"How?"

"Every couple that I've met where that happens...they fall in love with one another at a young age. They spend so much time together, and by the time the human turns eighteen...they're already together. Stiles and I...he just sees me as a brother. Besides, he likes someone already."

"Who?"

"Ace."

"What about Ace?" Stiles asks as he stumbles up to them with a dopey grin.

"What is this?" Erica laughs as she turns his pale face so that they can see the orange lip stick mark on his cheek.

"Oh...it uh...it was nothing." Stiles smiles and wipes lingering trances of the orange stains off his skin.

"Having fun?" Erica asks before handing him a shot glass.

"I'm not old-"

"Sure you are." Erica glares at him when the bartender shoots them a curious glance.

"Right...sorry forgot. Happy Birthday to me!" Stiles lifts his glass slightly at the guy behind the bar before throwing it back.

"You having fun?" Derek asks as he sips at his own drink.

"Mm!" Stiles grins after placing his glass back on the counter. "Yeah...thanks."

"You need another drink." Erica announces as she pushes a glass towards Stiles.

"What is that?" Derek demands and pulls the milky looking drink away from Stiles before his lips can close around the straw.

"Don't worry about it! Just let the kid have his fun.

"Stiles isn't even old enough to drink, Erica. He has to be careful."

"He's almost twenty. Let him have fun."

"I can handle my liquor, Derek. Stop worrying." Stiles grins at him before leaning forward to take a sip from Derek's drink.

"Hey!" Derek protests as the liquid travels up the straw and into Stiles' mouth.

"Mountain Dew?" Stiles asks and frowns slightly.

"Derek doesn't like strong alcohol." Erica explains and laughs when she's glared at.

"Shouldn't you be on the dance floor?" Derek demands.

"Loosen up!" Erica rolls her eyes before moving off her stool and into the dancing crowd.

"Seriously. Lighten up, Derek. Have some fun." Stiles states before grabbing the drink Erica had given him.

"You seem really happy." Derek states seriously.

"This is what I needed. To get back to the stupid, chaotic, party scene. No one's worrying here. There isn't trouble, or death, or anything but happiness. It's contagious. I love it!" Stiles grins and Derek scold himself for feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Go dance, Stiles." Derek smiles and watches Stiles finish his drink.

"You should join soon. It's fun!" Stiles states as he flails his way to Erica.

.. . ... ... . ... . ..

Derek never joins them on the dance floor, but he does drink and talk.

A lot.

Especially after his fifth Wolf's Bane laced drink.

"I missed you." Derek states seriously as the three of them take another round of shots.

"Me too..." Stiles mumbles and leans into his side.

"You two are so gone." Erica sighs and watches Derek wrap and arm around Stiles before nuzzling his temple. "...and so pathetic."

Stiles grins and leans into him further.

"What time is it?" Derek asks her with a glazed look.

"Almost three."

"We should get home." Stiles sighs and looks up at Derek.

"He's right. Come on, I'll drive you two home."

"My car-"

"Keys." Erica holds her hand out as they walks towards the lift.

* * *

"Hey dad!" Stiles grins as they stumble in through the front door.

"...really?" Declan mumbles as Erica wrestles the two of them through the front door.

"...sorry, Mr. Hale."

"Dad, it was so much fun." Stiles stumbles forward and hugs Declan tightly. "...I missed you." he mumbles, suddenly sounding a lot more sober.

"Get some rest, Stiles."

"Seriously, Dad. I missed you." Stiles sighs and pulls back. "I'm happy I'm home."

"...I'm happy you're home too. Erica can you-"

"No problem, Mr. Hale."

.. . . .. . . .. . . . ..

Somehow, Erica and Declan manage to dump both boys onto the bed without waking anyone up.

And when they both shift so that they're spooning...Declan can't help the sudden thought of 'how did I not see this before'.

Because seriously.

How had he not?

Derek's grip it tight and protective, his nose buried against Stiles' neck in the way only a wolf in love would.

And Stiles. He's pressing back against the chest behind him and holding Derek's hand in a vice tight grip.

How hadn't he noticed?

More importantly...had _they_?

And when did it happen?

* * *

Stiles wakes up to a splitting head ache and a warm embrace.

It hurts to swallow, and the taste in his mouth makes him want to vomit.

And to top it all off, his alarm chooses that moment to screech.

"Mmg turn it off." Derek grumbles before letting him go and turning so that they're back to back.

"Right." Stiles winces and clicks it off.

"better hurry." Derek sighs.

"Go back to sleep." Stiles mumbles as he walks closet and grabs random articles of clothing.

.. . .. . . .. . . ... .

The aspirin Laura gives him doesn't really work, but once his stomach's full of water and he's lifting and moving pots and bags of soil, he finds that everything's bearable.

"Hey, you need some help?" Ace shows up soon enough, 9 on the dot actually.

"No, I'm done." Stiles sighs as he drops the last bag of soil onto the stack. "You ready?"

He's drenched in sweat, and his hands burn from the plastic on the bags but he couldn't care less.

"Why don't I take you home? You can clean up. Maybe change your clothes."

"I brought an extra set. I'll be right out."

Stiles splashes himself with water and scrubs soil off his hands, arms, and face.

He manages to tame his messy hair and then proceeds to puts on a fresh layer of deodorant and cologne.

Ace waits in a shiny red hybrid right outside the shop, and smiles at Stiles once he climbs in.

"Ready?"

"...yeah." Stiles sighs and returns the smile.

"He's been moved to the local hospital. West wing."

"How did you find that out?"

"I managed to get connections while in Europe. I contacted them, used a few favors, found him in no time."

"And we can visit?"

"Yeah. Visiting hours end at seven."

"...how is he?"

"I didn't find that out. We'll have to see for ourselves."

"Anything about his pack?"

"They're a street pack. Take in just about anyone in need of a home. The Alpha's a native to the city. His records say that he's visited everyday. They care about him."

"What about his medical bills? You said they were a street pack."

"He was injured during a government test. They pay for any bills that are a result of the injury."

"Your connections filled you in on a lot."

"I have a lot of favors they needed to repay."

"...that was cryptic."

"Sorry." Ace smiles at him "I didn't mean for it to come out in that way."

"What about the others?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

... . . . .. ... . . ...

Melissa's at the front desk when they get there.

She hugs Stiles tightly and tells him Scott's coming home the next weekend to see him.

Stiles hugs back and tells her that he knows, and that he can't wait, because he really can't.

She leads them through the halls and up the elevator until they reach the west wing.

And then proceeds to take them to a room with a clipboard hanging beside it.

"Jaime Xian Niel." Melissa reads out softly.

"Never even knew his last name..." Stiles mumbles to himself.

"He spells Christian weird." Ace mumbles absently as he looks over Melissa's shoulder.

"There's no one visiting him right now. You're more than welcome to go in." Melissa sigh and places the clip board back onto its hook.

"Thanks Ms. McCall." Stiles sighs.

"I'll be right over there if you need me."

Stiles nods and watches her walk to the desk a few feet away before following Ace into the room.

There's a curtain, a heart monitor, a couch, small table, and a TV.

Stiles hears the constant beep before he sees Jaime.

He's grown, even while in a coma.

He's paler now, his hair's grown out but the ends are uneven. As if someone's tried trimming it with blunt school scissors.

He doesn't look well rested, he's thinner, but he looks peaceful.

"You look like hell." Stiles mumbles as he moves closer.

the veins on his eyelids are visible, and there are bags under his eyes.

"His heart beat is normal." Ace states from his place in front of the monitor.

"He's warm." Stiles supplies after touching the boy's lifeless hand.

"He looks like he hasn't slept." Ace sighs as he moves closer and places a hand on Jaime's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Stiles looks up at the voice and finds a man standing at the door with a doctor.

"I'm sorry, we're-"

"Hale and Duke." the doctor sighs and turns to the man. "They were with Jaime during the test."

"You're the ones he helped." the man glares.

"Your pack mate was brave. He-" Ace is cut off by a cold voice.

"I know. I've seen the video. Multiple times."

"I'm sorry." Stiles mumbles and steps forward. "I'm Stiles-"

"Listen, kid, no offense, but I really don't care. I'd appreciate it if you got out. Now."

"In all honesty, that's probably best. Beck and I have to talk about Jaime's condition."

"Beck? You're his Alpha." Stiles states and turns to glance t Jaime. "He mentioned you."

"What are our options?" Beck asks the doctor roughly, without acknowledging Stiles.

"You know them, Mr. Forj."

"I'm not pulling the plug on him." Beck growls.

"Then your only other option is to-"

"I can't afford it." Beck sighs.

"We can't continue this treatment. He's dying. The James family has decided to let Rachael go. perhaps it's the best option for you as well."

"No. They've given up. And I'm not like White; I don't have money."

"Then I'm sorry." the doctor sighs. "I need your final decision."

Stiles can't help but follow Beck as he storms out of the room.

"Wait!" he calls time and time again until he finally catches him in the elevator.

"Kid, just leave me alone."

"What's going on?" Stiles demands.

"It's none of your business."

"I want to help."

"You can't."

"You don't know that. Tell me what's wrong."

"...Jaime's dying. His brain is finally making his death a reality; it's shutting everything down. But...there's a way to fix it."

"What?" Stiles' voice is soft and broken.

"Surgery. Some new technology that will wipe everything. Not necessarily the memories...but all the effects. He'll wake up, he'll live life, he'll be back to normal."

"And?"

"...it's expensive. I'd have to save up my paychecks for three life times before I had enough to pay for it."

"What about the government? They pay for any medical bills-"

"Yeah, any necessary medical bills. The ones that come out of actions done purely because there was no other choice. I can choose to pull the plug on Jaime. So...they're not paying."

"I can help."

"No. I don't take hand outs, kid."

"It isn't a hand out, I want to help him-"

"You didn't even know him."

"But he gave his life for mine. And...I want to help him. He's my friend, even if I only knew him for a few hours."

"Stiles." Ace sighs when the elevator doors open.

"Please, let me help."

"Thanks, but no thanks, kid." Beck mumbles before pushing past Ace and through the Hospital's front door.

"What happened?" Ace asks as they watch him leave.

* * *

"Thank you." Stiles whispers as Derek signs the last dotted line.

"Mom and Dad are going to question this sooner or later, you know." Derek mumbles after sliding the clipboard to Melissa.

"I know. And I'll explain when they ask. But for now...this has to be done."

"A hundred and fifty thousand..." Derek sighs and turns to face Stiles warily.

"He gave his life for mine."

"I understand that. But shouldn't you have talked to mom and dad about this?"

"We have more than enough money. We won't miss it."

"Does Ace know about this?"

"...no." Stiles sighs.

"Does Jaime's Alpha?"

"No."

"...what are you going to do now?"

"Wait." Stiles sighs as they walk out of the hospital.

"For what?"

"For all this to be over. For the day when I can visit Jaime and...he's awake."

"He'll be fine, Stiles."

"...I really hope so, Derek."

* * *

"I know what you did." Ace mumbles suddenly.

It's Monday, finally the day that they have to go see Deaton.

Ace had picked Stiles up that morning, and then proceeded to not speak, making everything awkward.

"What?" Stiles asks, trying to play dumb as they stop at a red light.

"...I spoke to my father about Jaime. He agreed to pay for the surgery. Imagine my surprise when Melissa McCall tells us that it's already been paid for."

"You can't be mad at me."

"What?"

"You were going to do that same thing. You can't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you for doing it. I'm mad that you didn't tell me!"

"You weren't going to tell _me_."

"I was going to tell you after it was done. You didn't even mention it. When did you even pay?"

"...the day we found out."

"Does Beck know?"

"No...but that doesn't matter. Jaime will get the surgery, and he'll be okay. He'll live his life."

"How do you know they won't send him off to the Mil like they did with us?"

"I don't. But anything's better than dying. Even going to that hell hole."

"...it's amazing, you know."

"What?"

"You've been back here for two weeks...and you've already bounced back." Ace laughs humorlessly as he pulls up in front of the vet's clinic.

"I'm not the only one! You're changing too, you know."

"Yeah...we're both coming back to the people we once were. I just forgot how difficult it is to interact with 'normal' people."

"What does that even mean?" Stiles demands after they both get out of the car.

" I honestly thought you and I were the same person. I thought you were a soldier; someone who could relate to me and spend time with me without getting tired of the person I've been raised to be. I was wrong. You're just like everyone else."

"How did we even get onto this topic?" Stiles asks himself.

"Good morning." Deaton greets them when they walk into the building.

"Good morning." Ace responds while Stiles offers a nod and a tight smile.

"Right this way."

* * *

"An emissary." Stiles sighs and moves away from the table.

There are books, herbs, powders, other things Stiles can't even begin to describe, and in the middle of it all...a five paragraph piece of paper that's supposed to explain everything.

"I understand that this may be very hard for you to understand, but trust me when I say this is an honor."

"I don't doubt that. I mean, we'll have to work with wolves, that's explanation enough. But...why us? No one's explained _that_ yet!"

"Your minds hold something special. A spark that very few humans have. You have the mental capacity to protect the most powerful creatures in the world. You are worth more than any riches you can imagine. Alphas would kill for your loyalty, you are rare and special. You have the liberty to do as you wish with your power, you can be the light or the darkness. You can be the reason an Alpha pack rules a territory or the reason a family pack keeps the peace. You cannot imagine the amount of importance you alone are." Deaton states soothingly.

"And how do you know? How do you know I'm not just some normal kid?"

"You survived the test."

"Haven't other peoples survived?"

"You don't understand. That test, it wasn't normal. what you went through was a result of all of your imaginations being released at once. None of you are normal. There is a darkness that none of you can run away from, despite the fact that you've all learned how to hide from it. Stiles, you are a container of bottled up energy and happiness. However, when we take that act away...you are afraid of even yourself. You are serious, you are a leader, and you have the power to lead a revolution. Ace, you have been raised to be the perfect soldier. But every moment of everyday, all you think about is the person you'd rather be. You wish you could have made friends, because you know you could have. You dream about the relationships you could have had, if only your father would have let you get close to others. And although you are polite and obedient on the inside...you would contort into anything but, should you be given the chance."

"So we're fake. That's what you're saying?" Stiles asks and walks back to the table with a sigh.

"No. I'm saying that once your facades are pushed away and you are striped of any disguises...you both are more powerful than any number of Alphas. You're both capable in your own ways. And you need to be trained to used these capabilities. You must learn to control your power. Otherwise...you are only a ticking time bomb."

"You're going to train us?"

"I am going to teach you everything I possibly can."

"Like The Giver." Ace mumbles, earning a confused looks from the others. "Sorry...thinking out loud."

"I don't loose my knowledge...but yes." Deaton smiles slightly.

"...let's get to it." Stiles nods to himself.

* * *

"Hey, Hale?" Stiles turns away from Melissa when Beck's voice calls out through the hallway.

"I should...go." Melissa sighs.

"I don't know which one of you did it...but I can't thank you enough." Beck glares at Stiles as he says it.

"He's my friend."

"You didn't even know him...not really. And you still did it?"

"A friend's a friend. It doesn't matter how long you've known them. When's he going into surgery?"

"...tomorrow."

"Good. I'll be around to visit him more often."

"I heard about where they sent you and that Ace kid. The Mil?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"They came around here yesterday. Told me that they'll be sending him straight to work once he's okay."

"work?"

"Deaton."

"...they're sending him to Deaton?"

"Yeah. You know anything about that?"

"I'm working with Deaton too. So is Ace."

"Listen, I don't know what's going on...but I'm glad that he'll be around you two."

"Thanks..."

"Beck?" Stiles looks up to find a boy, slightly younger than him, walking towards them. "Doc wants to talk to you."

"...I'll see you around, kid." Beck sighs as he walks away.

* * *

"I can't do this!" Ace shouts and turns to glare at them angrily.

"Calm down." Deaton instructs as he steps forward.

Stiles leans back against the table and watches the interaction with an amused grin.

Ace had loosened up a lot over the past week.

He'd started talking to Stiles about himself, he's started smiling more.

He trusted Deaton, he had started tearing down the Solder Boy attitude...and Stiles would be lying if he said he didn't like the person Ace really was.

And honestly, Stiles has been changing as well.

Around Deaton and Ace...he can breathe. He can speak his mind honestly without them saying that he's acting weird. He can think, and act, and just do things he never thought possible.

It's a relief, it's nice, he loves it.

"Stiles, why don't you try the Mountain Ash circle? Ace needs a break."

"Right."


End file.
